The New Dancers of Ouran
by Ms.AnimeCartoonZombieFreak13
Summary: There are five girls and their the new honor students.  They meet the hosts and become close.  The girls start to change the host. Please Review!
1. New Girls

Please but reviews on! Please!

This story is about 5 girls coming to Ouran. They meet the host club while in music room three. They become great friends or maybe more.

More to come in the next time.

Chapter 1

The New Girls

Haruhi Fujioka ran and ran till she got to music room three. She opened the door and saw everyone in their costumes. "Sorry I'm late you guys….. What the heck is this?" Haruhi said. Haruhi saw the host club dressed as the people from Kuroshitsuji, but what shocked her was that they were asleep. Out of nowhere, Haruhi brought out a bullhorn. She closed the doors, covered her ears and blasted the bullhorn. _**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_ They jolted up and stared at Haruhi. Then after a few moments of staring, they chased Haruhi around the school.  
><span> Outside the school<span>

Five girls stepped out the limo. First, there was a girl with platinum blond hair that is waist long, wearing glasses, light tan skin, and red eyes. She was wearing faded blue skinny jeans, a green shirt and red converse sneakers. Second, there are twins; they both had pale skin, mid-back brown hair, and blue eyes. They wore the exact same thing: black skinny jeans, a red shirt that said "What's up" and black high-top converse. Last, there are two other girls. The first girl is short (Hunny-sempai short), with waist length blond hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a knee length that flowed around her legs, small white shirt and white ballet flats. The last girl is the tallest out of the group, she is 5'9'' with midnight black mid-back hair, tan and jade green eyes. She was wearing shorts, a tank top and boots. "Wow, so this is Ouran." The twins say together. "Yeah, also there was only one honor student in the school and _his _name is Haruhi Fujioka, looks like he won't be alone." Said the platinum haired girl. "Yea. I hope they have a lot of cake too! Don't you think Takamisa?" said the little blond. The tall raven haired girl, Lisa, nodded. "So, Mira-Chan, Mika-Chan and Yuki-Chan, are you excited too!" said the little blond girl. The twins, Mira and Mika, nodded at the same time. The platinum haired girl, Yuki, said, "Of course we are Medora-sempai. It's going to be great."

Back in Ouran

Yuki, Mira, Mika, Lisa, and Medora all got their schedules. Yuki is in 2-A, the twins in 1-A, and Lisa and Medora got 3-A. They are honor students like Haruhi but only for music and dancing. They got to Ouran when school is about to ends, so the girls decided to tour around the school. Then they came upon Music Room Three. They found the place deserted so they decided to practice their dancing. "Okay so what song?" Yuki said. "Oh we got one." The twins said. "Okay let's try it." Yuki said. They watched the music video and decided that to try copy the moves and add their own moves. "Okay let's try that again." Yuki said. She took her glasses of and they played the music and danced.

(Patron Tequila by Paradiso Girls feat. Lil Jon and Eve)

Lisa= **BOLD ** Yuki= _italics __**Together**_

Mira= underline Mika=_**Bold italics **_**Eve**_Lil Jon_

_Let's go!_

_Hey, what's happenin'?_

_We drinkin' tonight, girl?_

_Drinkin' tonight with me, boy?_

_Put your drinks up__!_

_Hey yo, who wanna get fucked up?_

_Go and get a drink, get your hands on the cup_

_How many rounds 'til you can't stand up?_

_Me and my girls 'bout to tear the club up, listen up_

Then Yuki started to take a few steps forward (so it's kind of like the music video, all the moves are like the music video.) The other three start to follow (Medora is sitting down and watching). Then Yuki and the others start to sing.

_Hey girl, where's your drink? We goin' all get real drunk tonight_

_Hey girl, I got bud, we can all get fucked up tonight_

_And by the end of the night I'mma have you drunk and throwin' up_

_And by the end of the night I'mma have you so fucked up_

**He said, "What you drinkin'? Let me buy you a couple of rounds"**

**And I said, "What you thinkin'? I ain't the type of girl to get down**

**But I can party with you and bring my girls aside**

**Tell the bartender, bring the ice and let 'em know"**

_**I'm on Patron tequila, I'm drunk on margarita**_

_**That Patron tequila, me and my mamacita**_

_**Hey girl, where's your drink? We goin' all get real drunk tonight**_

_**Hey girl, I got bud, we can all get fucked up tonight**_

_**And by the end of the night I'mma have you drunk and throwin' up**_

_**And by the end of the night I'mma have you so fucked up**_

_**And now the party heated 'cause I got a hot girl in the club**_

_**I'm feelin' so conceited 'cause everybody is giving me love**_

_**But hold up, wait a minute 'cause my cup is going empty**_

_**I need someone to refill me, I'm tryin' to get drunk**_

_(Me too!)_

_**I'm on Patron tequila, I'm drunk on margarita**_

_**That Patron tequila, me and my mamacita**_

_**Hey girl, where's your drink? We goin' all get real drunk tonight**_

_**Hey girl, I got bud, we can all get fucked up tonight**_

_**And by the end of the night I'mma have you drunk and throwin' up**_

_**And by the end of the night I'mma have you so fucked up**_

Then the girls start to dance when it came to Eve's part (same dancing as the music video.)

**Hey yo, look at them my ladies, look at them legs**

**Hips and lips, isn't it amazin'?**

**I'mma have you in a daze**

**Caramel pink drink, it's your fav'**

**Started in the back of the truck**

**Even 'fore we got here we was getting fucked up**

**Now we gonna keep it movin' 'til we get stuck**

**Ain't gonna hit the bed 'til the sun come up**

**I'm on Patron**

_**Who wanna get fucked up? I do, I do!**_

_**Who wanna get fucked up? I do, I do!**_

_**Who wanna get drunk? Me!**_

_**Who wanna get drunk? Me!**_

_**(I'm already drunk!)**_

_**Who wanna get fucked up? I do, I do!**_

_**Who wanna get fucked up? I do, I do!**_

_**(I ain't stoppin' though)**_

_**Who wanna get drunk? Me!**_

_**Who wanna get drunk? Me!**_

_**(Let's have another one!)**_

_**I'm on Patron tequila, I'm drunk on margarita**_

_**That Patron tequila, me and my mamacita**_

_**Hey girl, where's your drink? We goin' all get real drunk tonight**_

_**Hey girl, I got bud, we can all get fucked up tonight**_

_**And by the end of the night I'mma have you drunk and throwin' up**_

_**And by the end of the night I'mma have you so fucked up**_

_Put your drinks up!_

_Put your drinks up!_

_Put your drinks up!_

_Put your drinks up!_

_**I'm on Patron tequila, I'm drunk on margarita**_

_**That Patron tequila, me and my mamacita**_

After the song ended, the girls were smiling, laughing and hugging each other. Medora was clapping and cheering saying "yay that was great." Medora was involved in the hug. But one little thing they didn't know was 7 pairs of eyes were watching them and smiling. And one of them was grinning about what they found interesting.


	2. Meeting the host and Ouran

Please but reviews on! Please!

This story is about 5 girls coming to Ouran. They meet the host club while in music room three. They become great friends or maybe more.

More to come in the next time.

Chapter 2

Meeting the host and Ouran

(Yuki's POV)

Hello my name is Yuki, Yuki Reynolds. Me and my friends are honor students from America. As you know our group is on scholarships for music and dancing. We became friends since elementary school. Long story gone short, Medora-sempai and Takamisa-sempai were in 3rd grade (They are cousins and both are Japanese, Lisa Hiroshima and Medora Oshiro), I was in 2nd grade (I was half Japanese and half American). We became friends when I first came to elementary school. Then the twins came along when I was in 6th grade and the other two were in 8th grade. Those twins were a pair that was mischievous and alone. They would pull pranks and ignore every one. Until the twins met us (Me, Medora and Takamisa). When they started to meet and know us more, they became more open and happy. Their mother works as a fashion designer while their father is in the military. They were also a year younger than me. That's how we met.

Anyway back to the present time. The girls and I were smiling and laughing then we got into a group hug. We laughed until we had tears in our eyes and fell down. I was still laughing until I suspected someone was watching us. "Hey I'm going to drink water anyone want?" I said, suddenly stop laughing. They shook their heads and laid on the floor staring at the ceiling. I gave them a grin and walked to the other side of the room so he or she couldn't see me. Then I went to the door where they were hiding and opened the door. I heard the girls move and look at me but I ignored it. Instead I was in shock. At the door were six guys and one girl. I stared at them for a few seconds then glared at them. "Who are you guys and what do you want?" I said or you could say that I growled out. They didn't answer. Sigh, this is going to be a while.

(The Host Clubs POV)

After we caught Haruhi, we headed to the music room until we heard music. We all walked quietly to the door and opened it. We stared in shock, there were four girls dancing and one little girl sitting at a table watching them. The first girl that was dancing had platinum blond hair, tan skin and red eyes. There were also twins with mid-back brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. And last there was a girl around the height of 5'9'' with midnight black mid-back hair, tan with jade green eyes. Then we looked at the girl sitting and watching them dance and sing. The girl looked like she was 12 years like Hunny-sempai. She had waist length blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. We watched the girls until they were done dancing. 'Wow they're good… but what are they doing here' is what the entire host thought but Hunny-sempai. He was going to yell out "You guys are great!" until Mori-sempai covered his mouth telling him to keep quiet. Hunny-sempai nodded. The others sighed of relief. They saw them finish, the girls ended up smiling, laughing and hugging each other until they fell. "Hey I'm going to drink water anyone want?" said the platinum blond girl. The others shook their heads and she went to other side of the room where we couldn't see her. Then all of a sudden the platinum haired girl was in front of us with the doors open and the other girls looking at them as well. The girl stared at us for a while then she glared at us. We all froze with the exception of Kyoya and Mori-sempai (surprising huh?). "Who are you guys and what do you want?" The platinum girl said or growled. We were too frightened so we didn't answer back. She sighed. Then she looked at the other girls and back to us. "Huh, you can come out and explain to us why you're here and spying on us." The platinum hair girl said.

We all got out and walked to couch where the girls were at. We were still afraid to answer. But, thank God, Kyoya explained everything. The he said, "But we should be asking what are you doing here anyway? This is _our _music room after all." The girls looked at each other. The twins spoke up, "Well, we didn't know this was your music room anyway. We just found an empty music room and believed it was not used so we practiced here." The other girls nodded. "Oh that reminded me. My name is Yuki Reynolds," said the girl with platinum hair. "This is Mira and Mika Namamoto," pointing to the twins. "And this is Medora Oshiro-sempai and Lisa Hiroshima-sempai."To the small blond girl and the tall raven haired girl.

(Mira POV)

"Well my princesses, we are the host club." The blond one said, knocking out of his trance. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, the host club king and the prince type. This is Kyoya Ootori, the vice president and cool type," pointing to the guy with black hair and glasses," This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the mischievous type," pointing to the twins with orange hair and amber eyes, "This is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls him Hunny-sempai, the Boy-Lolita type," pointing to the boy that's as tall as Medora-sempai. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka, the strong and silent type." He said pointing to the tallest guy in the room. He had black hair and tan skin.

Well when we looked at the host club, we were thinking that they looked like us but a little different in appearance. Kyoya and Yuki-sempai both wore glasses and calm eyes. But something about those two showed something similar. Me and Mika looked at the Hitachiin twins and we were almost alike except our gender, hair and eyes. Now I looked and Medora and Lisa-sempai and Takashi and Mitsukuni-sempai. They practically looked like twins except that Takamisa was shorter then Takashi and she had jade green eyes. Medora-sempai and Hunny-sempai looked alike but Hunny-sempai looked a bit taller.

Well this is weird! Everyone is so quiet. Me and Mika looked at each other and grinned. We both thought the same thing. "Well we have something we've been working on haven't we Yuki-sempai?" We said at the same time. Yuki looked at us through her glasses to look at them. Then she must have figured of what we were thinking because she nodded and grinned. "Yes, we have been working on a song. But you guys might not know it because it's in English." Said Yuki. "Well shall we start, girls?" The girls nodded.

The lights dimmed and music started to play. (She Wolf by Shakira) (Normal POV)_ All the girls _** Yuki **

The girls started in their position behind microphones that just happened to be there. Then the girls started to sing. The boys and Haruhi were just surprised by their voices.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
>S.O.S. she's in disguise<br>There's a she wolf in disguise  
>Coming out, coming out, coming out<em>

Yuki started to sing her parts.

**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
>Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy<br>The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
>My body's craving, so feed the hungry<strong>  
>She then did some of the moves in the music video(Watch the Music video and you'll know what I'm talking about.)<br>**I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
>Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it<br>I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
>So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover<br>And tell you all about it  
><strong>  
><em>There's a she wolf in your closet<br>Open up and set her free  
>There's a she wolf in your closet<br>Let it out so it can breathe_

Yuki started to sway her hips then dance as well as the other girls. They were all smiling. Yuki got back to her microphone and started to sing and continued to dance.

**Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
>It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way<br>Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
>The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student<strong>

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
>And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later<br>Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
>But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy<p>

All the girls started to dance and sing at the same time.

_There's a she wolf in the closet  
>Open up and set her free<br>There's a she wolf in your closet  
>Let it out so it can breathe<em>

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
>S.O.S. she's in disguise<p>

_There's a she wolf in disguise  
>Coming out, coming out, coming out<em>

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
>S.O.S. she's in disguise<br>There's a she wolf in disguise  
>Coming out, coming out, coming out<p>

There's a she wolf in your closet  
>Let it out so it can breathe<p>

The girls were finished and they bowed together. After a few moments of silence, there was a loud cheer coming from the host and Medora. The girls smiled and bowed again. The hosts were smiling. Kyoya came up to them, he said, "Wow that was great. Well while I was watching you ladies perform, I was thinking maybe you could join the host club. You could play your music here when every you want before or after school. You could bring profits on all of your performances. So what do you say? Deal?" The girls looked at each other then back at the host club. They all said "Yea sure we'll do it." And they laughed at how they said it at the same time. Kyoya grinned, "Well that's great. You can start coming to the club when you're all done with your last period of class activities." He said. The girls nodded and smiled. Then Haruhi just thought of something. "Hey if you were in here, then how did you get into Ouran? You have to be a student, teacher or someone that has business with the headmaster of this school." That's when the host club but Kyoya just realized. "Oh we're honor students here just like you, _Mr_. Fujioka." Yuki said. Haruhi shivered. ' Oh great another Kyoya-sempai'. "Oh and I'm not another Kyoya , I just know things like him." Yuki said putting on her glasses and adjusting. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! She does that thing Kyoya-sempai does with his glasses too." Shouted the Hitachiin twins. "Shut up!" Yuki yelled. The Hitachiins shut their mouths.

The next morning, it was the girls first day to Ouran. They got dressed. Yuki wore Blue skinny jeans, a lavender strapless top, black converse high tops, a crystal necklace (Mom's necklace) and white hoop ear rings. The twins were wearing baby blue shorts, tight black shirt, boots and ruby earrings. Medora was wearing a purple ankle length dress no straps, and she wore sandals. And Lisa was wearing black skinny jeans, white tight shirt and brown boots. Yuki's hair was in a high ponytail, the twin's hair was down and straight, Medora's hair was braided and Takamisa's hair was down and wavy.

"Okay is everyone ready?" said Yuki. Everyone nodded and entered the limo in front of Yuki. When they got there, they stepped out and were met with clingy eyes of the students in Ouran. 'Who are they?' 'Why are they not wearing uniforms?' 'Aren't they new students?' are what all the students were thinking before the girls entered Ouran.

The girls got to their classes and they all saw some of the host members they saw yesterday. Mira and Mika saw the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi in all of their classes. Yuki saw Tamaki and Kyoya in all of her classes as well. And Medora and Takamisa saw Takashi and Hunny in all of their classes.

**Mira and Mika's POV**

When we got to class we saw the Hitachiins and Haruhi. "Hey you guys we didn't know you were in our class." We said at the same time. Haruhi looked up at us and smiled. "Hey you guys wow never thought we'd see you now. Usually you come in when the bell rings and why aren't you guys wearing uniforms?" Haruhi said. The twins then said, "Yea we just now realized that, why aren't you?" We looked at each other and said, "When we came here yesterday we saw the uniforms we thought that they looked like someone skinned a giant lemon and made it into a dress. So, we asked Mr. Suoh if we could wear our regular clothes and he just said okay." The three of them looked at us surprised and then said "Wow." Before they could say anything else, the bell rang. We both went outside for the teacher to come and she said," Ah you must be the new students. I'll be your homeroom teacher for the entire year. So stay out here and I'll call you in in a few minutes." And she went inside the classroom. We heard the voiced turn off and only the teacher's voice was heard. When we heard our names, we went inside and stared at the class. "Hey, I'm Mira and I'm Mika," we said pointing to each other to see who was who. "We just came here from America and we're here on music and dance scholarship along with three other girls that are 1 and 2 years above us. Any questions, just ask." Then a few students raised their hand, we chose someone from the front. "Hey why aren't you wearing a school uniform?" she asked. We looked at each other and said, "When we came here with our friends yesterday and saw the uniforms we thought that someone skinned a giant lemon and made it into a dress, so we asked the chairman if we could wear our regular cloths and he said yes. Well Yuki-sempai did the persuading." The girl nodded and said thank you. We then chose a person from the back and he said, "Hey are you guys just like the Hitachiins? Like you guys do everything together." We just said yes. Then we added, "We've always been together like ever since we were born. We never needed anyone else." We saw the Hitachiin's eyes widen. The last student we chose was in the center of the room. "So you guys never needed your parents or anyone else?" Said the boy in the center. We said, "No, our mom is a designer in America and dad works for the FBI so we always have the maids and butlers. The only person we trusted was our maid because she thought different from us. Even though she couldn't tell us apart we still liked her. But she didn't care about anyone or us, she disappeared with our code for the safe we had in our hallway and our money. Till that day we locked ourselves away from others. That was until we met Yuki, she showed us that we could trust others with break their hearts or telling them to tell us apart. So in short-terms, we're kind of like the Hitachiins." Then teacher told us to go to our seats and started the class.

**Yuki's POV**

When I got to class, the bell rang. I was in front of the class when the teacher told me to introduce myself. "Hello I'm Yuki Wolf and I'm an honor student from America. I know you're wondering if my eyes are originally this color or I'm wearing contacts, yes this is the original color. I get that question a lot. If you have any questions go right ahead." I said. I chose the girl in the front. "So why don't you wear the uniform like us?" she said. "I persuaded the chairman to let me and my friends wear our casual clothes because we usually dance so we can't dance in dresses." I said. The girl nodded. Then I chose a boy in the back. He said, "What was your past like?" I froze than said, "My past was rather different from most of yours. My family runs a weapon company. We give weapons to the police, FBI, even the Ootori group. We also run a few FBI headquarters. My parents are always at work so I'm alone at home. I have two older brothers and sisters, they are rather exceptional to the family business. My mom is a designer so my sisters are heirs to her fashion company. My brothers are heirs to the weapon company. That leaves me to nothing yet even though I try to be the same as my brothers and sisters." The next student I chose was in front of me. "Can you sing for us?" He said. I said ok and started to sing.

(Again by YUI)

Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni  
>Magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku<p>

Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru  
>Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo<p>

Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da  
>Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni<br>Dare wo matteru no  
>Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo<br>Nani kara nogaretainda  
>Genjitsu tte yatsu<p>

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
>Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka<br>Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
>Kaeru basho mo nai no<br>Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
>Mada jinsei nagai deshou (I'm on the way)<br>Natsukashikunaru  
>Konna itami mo kangei jan<p>

Then she stopped. The whole class stared at her with wide eyes. Then there was an applause going through the whole class. I saw Tamaki and Kyoya clapping. But Tamaki was clapping, smiling and yelling. I smiled at that. That was the first time in a long time I've smiled like that, people other than my friends liked my singing. After that I sat down and class went on. I had a feeling I'd like this class.

**(Medora's and Lisa's POV)**

We got to class when the bell rang. We were in front of the class ready to introduce ourselves. "Hi there! My name is Medora Oshiro and I like cake, cute things, and my cat Mimi-chan." Medora said. The class 'awwww'ed at her cuteness and Medora just smiled. Then Lisa said, "Hello there. My name is Lisa Hiroshima and I'm Medora's cousin." And she bowed. The whole class just smiled at her. "Well is there anything you want to share with us' girls?" the teacher said. We nodded and Medora went first, "Well I'm full Japanese and my family moved to America because of my father's business. My family is related to Lisa's by marriage. My family runs dojos around the world and also bakery's." Then Lisa said, "Well I'm full Japanese and I have a little sister that's starting in middle school. As you already know me and Medora's family are related by marriage by our ancestors. Also my family runs dojos too but only for karate and kendo, Medora's family runs all kinds of martial arts dojos. I was living in America because of my mom's job. My mom is a general of the army so she's platooned around lots of places." That was it and the girls sat done and class started.


	3. New Day, Old Friends

I'm back ! So Please but reviews on! Please!

This story is about 5 girls coming to Ouran. They meet the host club while in music room three. They become great friends or maybe more.

More to come in the next time.

Chapter 3

New day, old friends

It was close to the end of school, so the host club and the new girls went to the music room to get ready. While they were there, the girls practiced some of their singing. "Okay so maybe we'll start with this song." Said Yuki. (Yuki is singing half the song and Mira is singing the rest.)

(Again by YUI)

Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni  
>Magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku<p>

Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru  
>Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo<p>

Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da  
>Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni<br>Dare wo matteru no  
>Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo<br>Nani kara nogaretainda  
>Genjitsu tte yatsu<p>

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
>Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka<br>Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
>Kaeru basho mo nai no<br>Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
>Mada jinsei nagai deshou (I'm on the way)<br>Natsukashikunaru  
>Konna itami mo kangei jan<p>

Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne  
>Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne<br>[ Lyrics from: . ]  
>Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu<br>Junban tsuketari wa shinai kara  
>Wakattekuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojitanda<br>Mitakunai mono made miendamon

Iranai uwasa ni chotto hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi  
>Mukaiattara tomodachi datte<br>Uso wa yamete ne  
>Akai HAATO ga iradatsu you ni karadan naka moeteirun da<br>Hontou wa kitai shiten no  
>Genjitsu tte yatsu<p>

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
>Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka<br>Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
>Kaeru basho mo nai no<br>Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
>Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)<br>Susumu tame ni  
>Teki mo mikata mo kangei jan<p>

Douyatte tsugi no DOA akerun dakke kangaeteru  
>Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatterun da<br>Me wo samase me wo samase

Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa  
>Mada jinsei nagai deshou<br>Yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara  
>Mou ichido yukou<p>

Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte  
>Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka<br>Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara  
>Kaeru basho mo nai no<br>Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru  
>Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on the way)<br>Natsukashikunaru  
>Konna itami mo kangei jan<p>

With that the girls stopped, there was clapping. We looked around the room to see the host club clapping. Then when the host club stopped clapping there was still clapping. The girls looked around the room and saw two familiar figures at the door. There was a girl and boy. Then when they came away from the door, the girls gasped then smiled. The boy had short brown hair that looked almost blond, green eyes, pale and 6'0''. The girl had brown hair with blond and red streaks, blue eyes, pale and about 5'7''. What surprised the girls was that they knew each other and the boy and girl were wearing Ouran's uniforms. 'OMG… It's them!' Then Yuki screamed and ran to hug the boy and girl. The host club was shocked, they never thought she screamed. Then the girls ran to them and started to hug them as well. "Oh my god! Jessie! Tyler! What are you doing here? Why are wearing Ouran's uniforms? And why aren't you in America?" Mika said, letting them go along with the others. "Yea well we came here because we wanted to see you and our dad got transferred here for his job. And we got here on scholarships. And mom made me wear this yellow balloon. I'd rather wear what Tyler is wearing or what I normally wear. Lucky you got to wear whatever you want." Said Jessie, pouting and the end. Then they suddenly remembered the host club. "Oh yea this is the host club. The tall blond is Tamaki Suoh, The guy with glasses is Kyoya Ootori, the twins are is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the boy holding the bunny is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but everyone calls him Hunny-sempai, the tall dude over there is Takashi Morinozuka and the brunette is Haruhi Fujioka." Said Yuki. Then Tamaki and the Hitachiins froze. Then they yelled at Yuki, "Haruhi isn't a girl he's a guy." Then the girls and Tyler froze. 'Oh no, Tamaki. Run!' Is what they said in their heads. But it was too late, Yuki stood there and then shot a glare at the twins and Tamaki. The three froze and shivered. Then Yuki gave a toothy-grin to the three, which shot shivers down their spines and they couldn't move. Then Yuki said, "Did you just yell at me? Me?" Then her eyes turned bright red and she started to run after them with inhuman speed. The three kept running, when they got to the door Yuki was already outside. The three backed away. Then without blinking, Yuki started to beat the crap out of them. "That's why we never yell at here or talk back. She tends to turn to her demon side and beat the crap out of that person that does something to her. We also forgot to tell you her blood type is AB and she's good at fighting and weaponry." Said Tyler. The host nodded and nobody noticed but Haruhi was blushing because of his voice. When they all looked back they saw Yuki walking back to them, and behind her were the twins and Tamaki bleeding, cuts and bruises everywhere. "Well you didn't have to yell at me to try convince me that Haruhi is a girl. Besides I already knew ever since I first walked into the music room. I know everything about everyone in the school." Said Yuki, glaring at Tamaki and the twins. "Oh yea, I remember now. We got on the same scholarship as you guys. So why don't we show the host club what song we were working on in America." Said Jessie. The girls nodded.

(Baby Believe Me by PACHANGA & RNG & ASHANTI & CHRIS BROWN)

**Tyler _Yuki _**_Jessie _Lisa

If you make me believe that your love's show on heartbeat radio  
>No more lonely nights, 'cause you're the one<p>

**Check!  
>Attention all the ladies<br>RNG is in the town  
>Hearbeat radio's in your city<br>(Pachanga remix)**

Do you really wanna spend the night with me?  
>(Do you wanna spend the night with me?)<br>Heartbeat radio's all in my dreams  
>(All in my dreams)<br>I'd be watchin' (hey), you'd be watchin' (hoo)  
>Being lost in the sounds of the melody<br>They get hot, don't stop  
>Come on, baby girl, would you turn my world around?<p>

**_If you make me believe, that your love's show on heartbeat radio  
>No more lonely nights, 'cause you're the one<em>**  
>(<strong>No more lonely nights without you, girl<strong>)  
>If you make me believe, that your love's show on heartbeat radio<br>'Cause I will make you the one, that turns me on  
>(<strong>I'm the only one for you, baby<strong>)

_La-la-la-la-la-la (Ho-ho)  
>Alle<br>Damelo  
>Do you ever say your love to me?<br>(Do you ever say your love to me?)  
>Moonlight kisses is all, that I need<br>(Is all that I need)  
>I will follow you at the way you go<br>RNG gives it to you through the radio  
>Get it fast, get it slow<br>Popozaos, here we go_

If you make me believe, that your love's show on heartbeat radio  
>No more lonely nights, 'cause you're the one<br>(_No more lonely nights_)  
><em>If you make me believe, that your love's show on heartbeat radio<br>'Cause I will make you the one, that turns me on_  
>(<em>Come on, come on, come on<em>)

**La-la-la-la-la-la (Ho-ho)**  
><strong><em>Heartbeat radio<em>**  
><strong>(Ho-o)<strong>  
><em>Attention all the ladies<br>(All the ladies)_  
><strong>RNG is in the town<strong>  
><strong>(Hey)<strong>  
><strong><em>Heartbeat radio<em>**  
><em>(Heartbeat radio)<em>  
><strong>Heartbeat radio's in your city<br>You've got to tune in now! Come on!  
>(RNG remiix)<br>Now and forever your love's show on heartbeat radio  
>Can you sing a tale I love you so<br>(Hoooo-hoo)  
>Sha-la-la-la-la on heartbeat radio<br>(Heartbeat radio)  
>Sha-la-la-la-la you'd be the one<br>(Heartbeat)  
>Hearbeat<br>Damelo, Rico Caliente presentando una gente Pachanga  
>(RNG)<br>(La-la-la-la)  
>Radio Heartbeat radio<strong>  
><em>(La-la-la-la)<br>Pachanga, representando bandero San Juan, haa-ha-haa  
>(La-la-la-la)<br>Heartbeat radio_

The host were clapping while the girls were cheering. Jessie and Tyler were thinking that they'll be okay and that they'll like this school.


	4. Ball night

I'm back ! So Please but reviews on! Please!

This story is about 5 girls coming to Ouran. They meet the host club while in music room three. They become great friends or maybe more.

More to come in the next time.

Chapter 4

Ball Night

5 weeks past and Jessie and Tyler became friends with the host, the school got news that they were holding a ball. But the shocking part was that you had to bring a date. The all the girls in Ouran were smiling and giggling hoping one of the host would ask them. The boys were nervous and excited because they didn't know who to choose to go to the ball with. Mika, Mira, Jessie, Yuki, Medora, Lisa and Haruhi were just not so interested but Haruhi just didn't want to repeat what happened last time. Tyler and the Host club knew exactly who to ask. So when it was time for the host club, the girls, Jessie, Tyler and the host club went to Music Room Three. "So are my daughters excited for the ball?" said Tamaki. Yuki twiched, trying to resist the urge to hit him for calling them his daughters. Then the girls all said, "Na we'll probably not go." The hosts and Tyler were shocked. "Why not? You'll look great in dresses and you can all dance right? So why not go?" whined Tamaki. Yuki-"Not going because it's a waste of my time and I don't like dresses." Mira and Mika-"Eh we have better things to do." Medora-"Count me out and also Lisa. She's always with me." Lisa-"Yea that's right besides balls aren't exactly my thing." Jessie-"I just don't care about that kind of stuff and dresses." And Haruhi-"I don't want to repeat what happened last time." Then Tamaki broke. Mentally and imaginative. "I have an idea," said Tyler. "Why don't you guys go with the hosts and me." The girls looked at him and shook their heads. No thanks is what the girls said. Tyler said, "Too bad you're going with us, whether you like it or not." After 30 minutes of arguing, the girls finally gave up. They were assigned who they were going with: Tamaki&Jessie Kyoya&Yuki Hikaru&Mira Kaoru&Mika Hunny&Medora Takashi&Lisa and Tyler&Haruhi.

It was the night of the ball. The girls had their dresses on and waiting for the boys at the girls house. The bell rang and the butler opened the door and welcomed the host and Tyler to come inside. The boys waited in the living room. Then when the girls came down the boys jaws dropped. Yuki was wearing a red floor-legnth strapless dress, that hugged her curves, with red heels, wearing diamond earrings and her mothers necklace and hair wavy. Mira was wearing a purple sundress that went to her calves, White heels with hoop earrings and hair down and curly. Mika was the same but her dress was lavender, and a choker. Medora was wearing a yellow strapless dress that went to knees, brown boots, a golden necklace and her hair is straight. Lisa has a one strapped green dress, white heels and white earrings and her hair is curly at the end. Jessie was wearing a purple dress that went to her knees, purple heels and a silver necklace. Yuki was wearing pink lipstick, pink blush and mascara. Mika and Mira were wearing mascara and pink lipstick. Medora was only wearing mascara, pink lipgloss and blush. Lisa was wearing red lipstick and mascara. Jessie was wearing violet pink lipstick, ,mascara and pink blush. "Wow you ladies look great." Tamaki said, snapping out of his trance. "Hey where's Haruhi?" said Tyler. Then someone cleared there throat. Tyler looked up and his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Haruhi was wearing a pink strapless dress with white heels, a golden heart-shaped locket and dangly golden earrings. She was wearing mascara, pink blush and pink lipstick. Haruhi was wearing a wig and it's wavy. Haruhi also has a perky chest. Haruhi stepped down and said, "Well how do I look?" Tyler stuttered, "Y-y-you l-loook g-g-great." Then he cleared his throat and said, "You look gorgeous." Haruhi blushed and said, "I should thank Mira, Mika and Yuki for all of this." Mika and Mira said, "Well lets go dudes." Everyone laughed and left to Ouran. (The Hosts and Tyler are wearing black suits but with different colored roses.)

When they got to Ouran, The boys gave the girls a wrist corsazes and stepped out along with the girls. The other girls were jealous that their dates were the most handsomest boys in school and that the girls looked so gorgeous. The couples all danced for at least a few minutes until they took a break. The girls then had something in mind. Yuki,Mika,Mira and Lisa all went up and started to play a song.

(Valerie by Amy Winehouse) R.I.P

**Yuki _Mika _**_Mira **Lisa**_

together

**Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water.**

**And I Think Of All The Things, Of What You're Doing, And in my head I Paint A Picture.**

**Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your ginger Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.**

**Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.**

Valerie  
><span>Valerie<span>  
><span>Valerie<span>

**_Did You Have To Go To Jail, Put Your House Out Up For Sale, Did You Get A Good Lawyer._**

_**I Hope You Didnt Catch A Tan, I Hope You Find The Right Man, Who'll Fix It For You.**_

_**Are You Shopping Anywhere, Change The Color Of Your Hair, And Are You Busy.**_

_Did You Have To Pay That Fine, That You Were Dodging All The Time, Are You Still Dizzy._

_Well Since I Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress._

****  
><em>Oh Wont You Come On Over, Stop Making A Fool Out Of Me, Oh Why Dont You Come On Over, Valerie.<br>_  
>Valerie<br>Valerie  
>Valerie<p>

**_Well Sometimes I Go Out, By Myself, And I Look Across The Water._**

**And I Think Of All The Things, What You're Doing, And In My Head I Paint A Picture.**

**Since I've Come Home, Well My Body's Been A Mess, And I Miss Your Tender Hair, And The Way You Like To Dress.**

**Valerie  
>Valerie<strong>  
><strong><em>Valerie<br>Valerie_**  
><em>Valerie<br>Valerie_  
><strong><em><span>Valerie<span>  
><span>Valerie<span>  
><em>**  
><span>Why Don't You Come On Over Valerie...<span>

The whole ballroom was clapping. While the girls were singing everyone was dancing and the girls dates were smiling except Kyoya who was smirking. The girls then found a new song to sing.

(**Rumour Has It/Someone Like You by Glee)**

**Yuki _Lisa Both_**

**_She, she ain't real,  
>She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will<em>**

_**She is a stranger,**_  
><em><strong>You and I have history,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or don't you remember?<strong>_

_**Sure, she's got it all,**_  
><em><strong>But, baby, is that really what you want?<strong>_

_**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds**_  
><em><strong>You made a fool out of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And, boy, she's bringing you down<strong>_  
><em><strong>She made your heart melt<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you're cold to the core,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore<strong>_

_**Rumour has it [x4]**_

__  
><strong>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said**

**I heard that you're settled down**  
><strong>That you found a girl and you're married now.<strong>  
><strong>I heard that your dreams came true.<strong>  
><strong>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<strong>

**_Rumour has it [x4]_**

**Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said<strong>

**_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
>You made a fool out of me,<br>And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
>You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,<br>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_**

_**Rumour has it [x4]**_

****  
><strong>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said,**

**_Rumour has it [x4]_**

**Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<strong>

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<em>**  
><strong>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said,**  
><strong><em>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<em>**,  
><strong>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead<strong>.

The girls were dancing while singing on stage(just like the video look it up on youtube.) Everyone was clapping and the girls smiled. The host were shocked because they never though they'd sing a song like that and Lisa's voice. The next song. The host were shocked because that song was during the first time they met.

(She Wolf By Shakira)

**Lisa **

_All_

_S.O.S. she's in disguise  
>S.O.S. she's in disguise<br>There's a she wolf in disguise  
>Coming out, coming out, coming out<em>

**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
>Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy<br>The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
>My body's craving, so feed the hungry<strong>

**I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
>Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it<br>I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
>So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover<br>And tell you all about it  
><strong>  
><em>There's a she wolf in your closet<br>Open up and set her free  
>There's a she wolf in your closet<br>Let it out so it can breathe_

**Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
>It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way<br>Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
>The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student<strong>

**To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar**  
><strong>And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later<strong>  
><strong>Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy<strong>  
><strong>But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy<strong>

_There's a she wolf in the closet  
>Open up and set her free<br>There's a she wolf in your closet  
>Let it out so it can breathe<em>

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_  
><em>S.O.S. she's in disguise<em>

_There's a she wolf in disguise  
>Coming out, coming out, coming out<em>

_S.O.S. she's in disguise_  
><em>S.O.S. she's in disguise<em>  
><em>There's a she wolf in disguise<em>  
><em>Coming out, coming out, coming out<em>

Then out of nowhere, Yuki pulled out a violin and the other girls started to dance.

_There's a she wolf in your closet_  
><em>Let it out so it can breathe<em>

Everyone was dancing and smiling. Hosts and Tyler were dancing with their dates except Kyoya, the Hitachiins and Mori because their dates were singing but they were smiling.

(I Kissed A Girl by Glee)

**_Mira _****Mika **

**_Yuki_** _together_

**_This was never the way I planned_**  
><strong><span>Not my intention<span>**  
><strong><em>I got so brave, drink in hand<em>**  
><strong><span>Lost my discretion<span>**  
><strong><em>It's not what, <em>I'm used to**  
><strong><em>Just wanna try you on<em>**  
><strong>I'm curious for you<br>**_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chapstick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it  
><em>  
><strong><span>No, I don't even know your name<span>**  
><strong><em>It doesn't matter<em>**,  
><strong><span>You're my experimental game<span>**  
><strong><em>Just human nature<em>**,  
><strong>It's not what,<br>Good girls do**  
><strong><em>Not how they should behave<em>**  
><strong><span>My head gets so confused<span>**  
><em>Hard to obey<em>

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_  
><em>The taste of her cherry chap stick<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl just to try it<em>  
><em>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<em>  
><em>It felt so wrong<em>  
><em>It felt so right<em>  
><em>Don't mean I'm in love tonight<em>  
><em>I kissed a girl and I liked it<em>  
><em>I liked it,<em>

**_Us girls we are so magical  
>Soft skin, red lips, so kissable<br>Hard to resist so touchable  
>Too good to deny it<br>Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_**

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
>The taste of her cherry chap stick<br>I kissed a girl just to try it  
>I hope my boyfriend don't mind it<br>It felt so wrong  
>It felt so right<br>Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
>I kissed a girl and I liked it<br>I liked it_

Then that was the end of the ball. Everyone went home, which the boys brought the girls home. The hosts said goodbye and left while Tyler said goodnight to Haruhi and kissed her on the cheek. Haruhi was blushing like red crazy. Then when Tyler walked down the steps of Haruhi's apartment building, the hosts, Yuki, Mika, Mira, Medora and Lisa yelled out, "Finally!" Tyler turned blushed bright red and the grouped laughed. They all left to go home and sleep and got ready for the weekend.


	5. Tyler and Yuki's depression

I'm back ! So Please but reviews on! Please!

This story is about 5 girls coming to Ouran. They meet the host club while in music room three. They become great friends or maybe more.

More to come in the next time.

Chapter 5

Tyler's depression

It was the next day from the ball. When the girls got to school they went to the 3rd music room, to see the host getting ready for their guests and their theme of the day. "Hey guys." Mira and Mika said at the same time. The host looked up and said hello while Hunny-sempai went to the girls and said "Hi guys! You want eat some cake with me? Or maybe you can have tea or coffee?" The girls said yes and follow Hunny to his table and got their pieces of cake and Yuki, Lisa got coffee along with the cake.

Then after a few minutes in the music room, the girls and hosts left to go to class. The bell rang and everyone went inside class. In Yuki's class she saw Tyler at his desk, staring out the window. Yuki frowned. 'Wow it's that time of year all ready. It's been a while since that happened and he's always depressed.' Yuki went to her seat and class was started. When school was almost done, Yuki, Kyoya, Tamaki and Tyler went to the music room. A few minutes later, the others came. The girls noticed the look in Tyler's eyes and frowned. The host noticed and Tamaki asked, "Hey what's wrong with Tyler? He isn't usually depressed." The girls looked at each other and Yuki said, "Well as you know Tyler and Jessie just came from America. Well he lived here once. Tyler and I were next door neighbors. It all started when we were five.

Flashback

"Hi my names Tyler what's your name?" said a five-year old Tyler.

"My name is Yuki. So you just moved here from America? Cool." said a five-year old Yuki.

Those two talked to each other everyday, it was like they were brother and sister. They went to the same school and they played and talked to each other. Sometimes they would talk to friends. They did everything together. That was until a little accident happened.

"Hi dad." A ten-year old Tyler said.

Tyler's dad looked at Tyler with sad eyes. Tyler didn't like that look. Tyler asked,"What happened?"

Yuki was with Tyler too so she was wondering too but she didn't like the response that Tyler's dad gave them.

"Tyler your mother got into a car accident." said Tyler's dad. "She's in the hospital right now. So we're going to see her. Yuki you can come too since my wife is your favorite."

That was true. Yuki loved everyone in Tyler's family. They were like a family that was there when her parents were not. Mostly, Tyler's mom was her favorite out of everyone in the family. Tyler's mom was the most kindest, caring, understanding and loving mom in the world. When Yuki heard it, she was heartbroken.

They rushed to the hospital and ran to Tyler's mom's room. When they saw her, Tyler and Yuki both cried into each other's arms. Tyler's mom was in the bed, hooked up to wires, she had bandages on and she had cuts on her face. Yuki and Tyler thought 'who would do such a thing to a good woman and wife. "Hey you guys." said Tyler's mom. The ten year old kids ran to her bed side and stared at her worriedly. "Are you going to be okay,mom\auntie?" said Yuki and Tyler at the same time. "Yes i'll be fine. But Yuki and Tyler I want you to promise me something. Do you two think you can do it?" said Tyler's mom. The two nodded, both holding on to her hands. "Good, now I want you two to be safe and stay by each other's side,k? And also, I want you two to never forget who you are and stay the way you are. Because to me you're both perfect. So you think you can do it?" Tyler's mom said. They both nodded holding onto her hand tightly, afraid that she'll leave. "Robert, honey, please watch over them and take good care of Tyler." Said Tyler's mom. "Yes I promise, Crystal, now why do you sound like you're leaving?" said Robert, Tyler's dad. "Because I'm afraid I'm slipping away from all of you. Now will you three keep your word?" said Crystal. They all said yes, and Tyler's mom said, " Thank you and take care. Good bye." and that was her last breath and she passed on. The two kids cried and cried into each other's arms.

The funeral was two weeks later, the two kids were holding onto each other's hands afraid to let go. They saw her gravy stone:

_Crystal Anna Bell_

_A beloved mother, wife, and friend_

_1975- 2004_

_January 1,1975- July 5, 2004_

The two kids sat in front of grave, crying and sitting next to each other. A few months later, Tyler came to Yuki's house and said he was moving. Yuki protested but gave up after a few minutes Tyler talking to her. Tyler gave her a necklace and a picture Tyler's parents took of when they were six, playing in Tyler's mom's garden. Then after that Tyler left to go to America. That was six years ago.

End of Flashback

The hosts looked at Yuki and was shocked. From the story and that she was crying along with Tyler who was next to her and holding her hand. "That was that. Well the girls met Tyler and Jessie as they were Lisa and Medora-sempai's neighbors. I saw Tyler but we pretended not to know each other. My mother passed away when I was 12." She gave a weak laugh. "I was all alone. My brothers and sisters were never there like my father wasn't there. And Tyler only has his dad. He didn't have anyone else before he met Jessie and the girls. He was like me, all alone." Then out of nowhere, Hunny-sempai and the Hitachiin twins hugged both Yuki and Tyler. Tyler and Yuki gasped when the three of them hugged them. Then they started crying as everyone else started to hug them. "Yuki, Tyler, you're not alone. You are never alone, not now. We will be here for you no matter what." Tamaki said. Tyler and Yuki were wide-eyed then they relaxed and hugged them back. They finally got someone to care for them and be by their side. Tyler and Yuki cried into the host and the girls arms and thankful for having friends like them and meeting them.


	6. The Beach part 1

I'm back ! So Please but reviews on! Please!

This story is about 5 girls coming to Ouran. They meet the host club while in music room three. They become great friends or maybe more.

More to come in the next time.

Chapter 6

The Beach

It was three days since Yuki told the host and the girls about Tyler and her's past together. Yuki and Tyler have been spending time with each other like they did before. Some of the host are now thinking that Tyler and Yuki are dating and Kyoya and Haruhi were agreeing with them. On the inside, Kyoya and Haruhi were jealous that Yuki and Tyler were spending time together and Haruhi just wanted to cry when she saw Tyler with Yuki. Kyoya wanted to punch a wall seeing Yuki with Tyler.

Then it was the weekends. The girls and Jessie were hanging out at Their place,(you see the girls and Jessie share a mansion together. Tyler is staying at the Hitachiin's)until the doorbell rang. The girls put the servants on weekend vacations so they do things their own ways (The girls and Jessie know who to do everything.) Yuki answered the door and her eyes widened and she shut the door.

(The Hosts POV)

We all went to the girls house and Hikaru and Kaoru rang the door bell. Then the door opened and our mouths dropped (mostly Kyoya's). Yuki was at the door wearing a purple tank top and blue short shorts, Yuki had her hair down and wearing no glasses. Yuki's skin and hair shinned when the light hit her. Her eyes were wide and she closed the door on us. When we heard the slam, we knocked out of our trance. Hunny said, "Wow Yuki looks so cute!" Then we all nodded. Kyoya was thinking that she looked hot and he blushed when he saw her like that.

(Normal POV)

"OMG! What are they doing here?" Yuki said to the girls. Everyone looked at her and said, "Who's at the door?" The girls looked at Yuki. "Well this turned out to be the worse weekend ever. The host club is here." Yuki said. The girls groaned. 'Why now it's only Saturday.' And then Medora was at the door and welcomed them in. "Medora/-sempai!" yelled all the girls. Medora ignored them and went to get the boys something to drink. The some of the girls were on couches laying on their side with one arm holding onto their head while the others were sitting on couches with their feet on the couches. The boys were just siting on the couches.

"Well, what do you want?" said Mika and Mira. Tamkai jumped up,literally, from the couch and said,"Well we came here to ask you ladies if you want to go to the beach with us tomorrow. We already invited Haruhi and Tyler so there is only you. So what do you say?" The girls looked at each other. Yuki, Mika and Mira both looked at each other and smirked. "Well if we're going to the beach it has to be somewhere private. Like a beach owned by one of your parents." Mika and Mira said together. "Of course, we are going to the Ootori private beach."said Tamaki. "Well that's okay but you'll have to buy us dinner of maybe you guys can make dinner for us. We aren't cheap like those airhead lemon puff balls. We always want something special." said Yuki, her eyes half open looking at the host and smirking along with the twins(girls).

Well the boys ended agreeing and they got to beach with the girls. Haruhi drove with the girls and Tyler drove with the hosts. When they got to the Ootori beach house there (it it huge!), the girls were assigned rooms. Then the girls got changed into their bathing suit.

(Host POV)

When we got to the beach house, we went to our assigned rooms. We later changed into our swim trunks (the same from episode 8 in OHSHC). We waited for the girls down stairs. We heard footsteps and our jaws dropped. The twins were wearing a two-piece blue swimming suit, black flip-flops and a red towel around their waist. Yuki was wearing a two-piece bathing suit, it was lavender, white sandals, white towel and wearing her mother's necklace. Medora was wearing a one piece swim suit with a little skirt on it, a purple towel and brown sandals. Lisa was wearing a two-piece black swim suit,white sandals and blue towel. Haruhi was wearing a pink two-piece,pink towel and white sandals. Jessie was wearing a light blue two-piece swim suit,black sandals and black towel. Lisa,Medora, and Jessie's hair is down while the others have their hair in a high ponytail.

"Well how do we look?" Jessie said, smirking. We snapped out of our trance and Hunny-sempai said,"You ladies look so cute. Very kawaii!" Then Tamaki said,"Yes my daughters you look so adorable. What do you think mommy?" Then before Tamaki could say more, Yuki punched Tamaki in the face and yelled,"We're not your damn daughters, you damn baka!" Then she asked,"Who is mommy anyway?" The girls and Tyler both nodded in agreement. "Well based on the host positions, I'm the damn mother." Kyoya said than Kyoya flicked Tamaki on the forehead and he said,"I'm not the damn mother you ass!" and slapped him on the back of his head. The girl twins said,"Well lets go to the beach!" and ran outside with Medora and Lisa behind them. The Hittachins, Hunny-sempai, Tyler and Tamaki right behind them. Mori-sempai,Kyoya-sempai,Haruhi and Yuki walked to the beach. Haruhi was afraid of what might happen last time will happen again.


	7. The Beach part 2

I'm back ! So Please but reviews on! Please!

This story is about 5 girls coming to Ouran. They meet the host club while in music room three. They become great friends or maybe more.

More to come in the next time.

Chapter 7

The Beach part 2

(Normal POV)

Well everyone went outside to the beach, and they started to swim and relax. Yuki was under an umbrella, laying down and reading in her chair along with Kyoya who was sitting in his chair and typing in his chair and sneaking a few peeks at Yuki in her swim suit. The twins(girls and boys) were in the water swimming around splashing around at each other. Medora and Hunny were swimming and laughing as they splashed each other in the face. Lisa and Takashi were sitting on rocks and talking, but were mostly watching their cousins. Tyler and Haruhi were building a sand castle and almost piling themselves in sand as they built the castle.

"Well, it's good to see everyone having a good time and finally relaxing." said Yuki. Kyoya looked at her with a look and said" What do you mean? Don't you guys always relax and have fun?" Yuki looked at him, smiled and said,"We do have a good time but we never relax because we have to be ready for our parents every day but mostly me, Lisa ans Medora. Our family is strict for us to proper everytime and live up to their expectation and their titles." They both looked at their friends and smiled. It was relaxing to be with their friends but they liked having each others company. Everyone was rather playing or relaxing.

"Well if you need me, i'll be walking around." Yuki said. Kyoya nodded and went straight back down to typing on his computer. Yuki smiled and went off walking around.

(Yuki POV)

I left my spot on the beach to go looking around because I was curious and I don't care about that curiousity kills the cat crap. So I went to look around the shore and saw a cliff that you just had to climb and the top is flat. So I climbed up and sat on the top flat of the cliff and smiled. It felt so good I ended up laying down on the ground. What shook me out of my trance was a voice. I opened my eyes to see three guys having a beer can in their hands and walking up towards me. "Well don't we have a hottie up here today." one of the drunk men said. "Yeah. Hey,girl you came here to have a good time right? So have it with us." the second drunk man said. "Sorry but I can't. Your on owned land of the Ootoris and I don't think you have had access to this beach. So why don't you just leave before I get the Ootori police force here." I said. The guys looked at each other and grinned. One of the guys came up to me and grabbed my wrist while the other two were coming behind me and grabbed me as well. I was terrified and I tried to break free but I couldn't. Then I started to try fight back by punching the guy in front of me and kicking the two guys in the back of me. The fell and I ran until one of the guys grabbed my ankle and threw me down. I was terrified when the guy ended on top of me. Then the other two got up and everything changed. If you know what I mean then you would be terrified as well.

(Normal POV)

It was time to go in and change when Haruhi realized, "Hey have you guys seen Yuki-sempai anywhere?" she said. Kyoya turned to Haruhi and said, "Well before she said would go walking around but that was an hour ago." Then when everyone turned around, ready to find her, there was a female figure walking from their right view. The looked closer and saw it was Yuki. Yuki kept walking towards them and they were terrified of what happened to her.

Yuki came walking towards them with her swim suit all wet and dirty and also some parts were torn. Her hair was messy and had sand and dirt in it. Her body was all messed up as if she was beaten up with brusies,cuts and scrapes. What terrified them was she had hickeys and some blood on her. It also looked like she was crying.

The girls except Medora and Haruhi ran up to her and said thing like they were worried and what happened to you. Yuki just looked up at them with her red ruby eyes and said as gentle as she could," I'm fine don't worry." and she just walked past everyone without looking at them. Everyone had a worried look on their face except Kyoya who had a worried and angered look on his face without anyone noticing it. He knew what it was and he was going to try get it out of her in anyway possible.


	8. The Beach part 3

I'm back ! So Please but reviews on! Please!

This story is about 5 girls coming to Ouran. They meet the host club while in music room three. They become great friends or maybe more.

More to come in the next time.

Chapter 8

The Beach part 3

(Normal POV)

It was time for dinner and Yuki was still in her room asking if she could have her dinner in her room by herself. The girls argued with her about asking what happened to her and they gave up because she would never tell anyone and she was being quiet from then on. Everyone except for Yuki was in the dinning hall. They were still worried of what might have happened to her.

"Well someone has to bring Yuki's dinner to her," said Mira. "so who wants to do it?" finished Mika. No one said anything until Kyoya said "I'll do it." Then he just took the dinner and went to Yuki's room. When he got there, he knocked on the door,heard a faint "come in" and went inside.

When he got inside, he was Yuki on her bed reading a book. It seems that she took a shower because on her skin there was still water and her hair was damp. Kyoya asked "Where do you want me to put this?" She said "You can put it on the you." Kyoya did as she said and was about to leave until he asked her a question. "What exactly happened to you back there?It didn't look like you fell down from a rock." he said. Yuki closed her book and looked at him and said "It's none of your concern so you can drop it." "Too bad I'm not leaving until you tell me." "Well then you're going to miss dinner and not get anything out of me because I'm not telling you anything." And with that Yuki went to her dinner and turned on the T.V. Kyoya just went on her bed and joined her at watching T.V.

They stayed like that until Yuk finished her dinner. "Well you can leave now." Yuki said. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened." Kyoya said. "Well do you really want to know?" "Yes I really do. We all want to help you." "Well I don't need your help and I'll tell all of you when I'm ready. So goodnight." And with that, Kyoya was outside her room and her door was slammed in his face. Kyoya sighed. 'Well you'll have to tell us sooner or later,Yuki. So I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell us.' And he left to go to his own room.

It was the next morning, Sunday. Most were awake and went to go breakfast. "Hey where are Yuki, Kyoya, and Hunny-sempai? Shouldn't they be here already?" said Tamaki. The others looked around in the dining hall and didn't see them. So they decided to go try wake up Kyoya and Hunny-sempai. Then as you know they have blood type AB, which makes them upset when they get woken up early. And you guessed it, everyone ran outside of Kyoya's and Hunny-sempai's room because of their dark aura.

The girls,Tyler and the other host were outside Yuki's room. The host just went inside forgetting of what Tyler said the first day he showed up with Jessie. The girls also forgot and went inside behind the host. Tyler just stayed outside hopping that they come out alive. While inside Yuki's room, the host and the girls went to Yuki's bed and tried to wake her up. When she stirred and glared at them, they froze and thought this was some type of horror movie. "What are you idiots doing in my room? And at this time?" Yuki said. Everyone shivered and backed away. "+sigh+ Well it's already morning so I might as well get ready and shower. Now will you all get your asses out of my room!" Yuki said, yelling the last part which caused everyone to jump, open the door and rush out. "I see you all forgot of what I said her blood type was. I told you it is AB so she tends to act a bit of a devil but only if they annoy her. Her brothers tried waking her up once and the next they knew was that they were scared to ever go into her room again. Oh and so we're the maids and butlers." Tyler said. The hosts and girls nodded in understanding. Mostly the host because of Kyoya and Hunny-sempai.

After a few minutes of waiting in the dining hall, they were getting bored of waiting. Kyoya and Hunny-sempai were down their too, just waiting for Yuki. Then when Tamaki was about to get up, the doors open to find Yuki right there. Yuki was wearing a bright blue strapless dress with white sandals on. Her hair was down, she wasn't wearing her glasses and she wore her mother's crystal necklace. "Well you don't have to get up now that I'm here. Oh and here is Haruhi for you." Said Yuki. She brought Haruhi, who was behind her, out. Haruhi was wearing a pink dress that went to her knees, ballet flats, hair pins to hold back her bangs and pink sandals (so kind of like episode 8) Tyler was blushing because of Haruhi's cuteness and Kyoya was blushing because Yuki was in a dress and it looked good on her.

After they ate breakfast, they went to go to a park near the beach house. The girls and host were playing around. Yuki, Mori, Kyoya and Jessie were under a big tree with the most shade. Yuki had her guitar with her and she was playng a few chords. Then Yuki started playng a song and Jessie started to sing along.

(Kelas(Let's Dance) in Fullmetal Alchemist Movie)

**Yuki **_Jessie_

_**Together**_

**Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn**  
><strong>Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn<strong>  
><strong>Gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn...<strong>

_Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn_  
><em>Niiji no wayeh grats, gaivahn<em>  
><em>Gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn, gaivahn...<em>

_**Niiji no wayeh grats gaikenah**_  
><em><strong>Lala la lai, lala la lai,<strong>_  
><em><strong>lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la<strong>_  
><em><strong>Niji no wayeh grats gaikenah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la<strong>_  
><em><strong>Jabuji nitou, viriparten goerats, diriparten goerats<strong>_

_**Niiji no wayeh grats gaikenah**_  
><em><strong>Lala la lai, lala la lai,<strong>_  
><em><strong>lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nijii no wayeh grats gaikenah<strong>_  
>Lyrics .comlyrics/michiru_oshima/  
><strong><em>Lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, lala la lai, la la la<em>**  
><strong><em>Jabuji nitou, viriparten goerats, diriparten goerats<em>**

**__**While the girls were singing, the host,girls and the people around them stared then the other girls started to dance. Then when the girls ended the song, everyone around them cheered. The girls jumped then smiled. They forgot that people were at the park as well. "Well that was great!" yelled Tamaki as he ran to the four under the tree. "Yeah well That was a song I just wrote. Nothing improtant." said Yuki as she looked up at Tamaki right in front of her. Then after a few minutes, they left, had lunch and went to the carnival that was hosted at the park.

"Well this is great!" said Tamaki as they got to the carnival. "Yeah! Tama-chan's right! This place is so brigh and it looks so fun. And there are a lot of sweets here too!" said Hunny-sempai. Then everyone went to go to places that they wanted to go to. Later on, when everyone got back to the beach house, they had prizes, teddy bears, any stuffed animals, toys, hats and mostly sweets. Kyoya was still bugging Yuki , trying to convince her to tell him what happened. After everyone put their stuff away and every thing they had was packed up, they all went to sleep getting ready for tomorrow. (They don't have school on Monday because of a holiday so their leaving in the morning.)


	9. The Circus

I'm back ! So Please but reviews on! Please!

This story is about 5 girls coming to Ouran. They meet the host club while in music room three. They become great friends or maybe more.

More to come in the next time.

Chapter 9

The Circus

It was a school week (not everyone was excited). The hosts got to the music room a few minutes before the girls got there. The theme today was a mystery to the girls and Haruhi because the host never told anyone yet.

After everyone got out of class, everyone got to the music room at different times. When the 2nd years got there, Yuki had a annoyed look on her face while Kyoya kept blabbering about telling her to tell him what happened. Everyone was curious as well so they gathered around her and talked to her or just stared at her.

Then she burst, "Fine! You want to know what happened?" "Yes!" everyone yelled. "I was sexually abused by three men at the beach while I went walking around! You happy?" she said and ran off. Everyone in the room stared at the door as Yuki left, wide-eyed. They never knew and yet the answer was right there when Yuki came all bloody, dirty and messed up to them at the beach at sunset. They were so stupid is what they thought. Then Kyoya punched the wall nearest to him. The girls were still shocked along with the boys. "Well that was unexpected. We are so stupid for not noticing the way she was at the beach. We have to do something to get that out of mind and make her happy." said Tamaki. "We have an idea!" yelled Mira,Mika and Medora. "Well what is it?" said Kyoya. The girls got to everyone in a group huddle wispering and planning.

While with Yuki, after she said what happened, she ran out of the music room and to the place that mostly relaxes her. The garden. She ran through the maze crying and ran to the pond. She never even realized a red-haired boy sitting there at the pond now looking at her in surprise. Yuki just sat there, knees pulled up to her chest with her head buried between her knees and chest, sobbing. "Excuse me, are you okay? Do you need help?" said the red-haired boy. Yuki just shook her head not looking up.

"Well if you want to talk I'm right here." said the guy with red-hair. Yuki finally looked up and nodded. Yuki then realized his face. The guy that was talking to her mad but he also had this concerned look on him. "Well I'll be fine. I haven't introduced myself, my name's Yuki Reynolds. What's your name?" "My name's Ritsu Kasanoda. I'm a 1st year. I'm in class 1-D. I already know your a second year because I've seen you around some times." "Oh yeah I've seen you around. People call you the "Walking Blizzard." Why's that?" "It's because of my face. I was born with a mean looking face and when ever I get angry at someone, I glare at them which causes them to freeze I guess. I never really liked my face that much." "Well don't let other's comments get to you." Those two have been talking to each other for a few minutes.

"Hey, why were you crying when you came out to the gardens?" said Kasanoda. "Well the hosts club and my friends were annoying to tell them what happened when we went to the beach. I told them and I ran out. I don't really want to talk about what happened." said Yuki. "You don't have to, if you're not comfortable with it." said Kasanoda. "Thank you, Kasanoda-san." said Yuki. "Well I have to go back to the hosts and my friends. It was nice talking to you, Kasanoda-san. We should do this often." said Yuki. "Okay, just remember if you want to talk to me here's my number and we can meet somewhere or just talk on the phone." said Kasanoda and as he handed her his number, she wrote down hers, gave it to him and left.

When Yuki got to the music room, she opened the door and was surprised at what she saw inside. The host and the girls were dressed as the circus. Yuki just stared then she laughed. The host and the girls jumped and turned around, not knowing Yuki was there. "Yuki, you're back! We're sorry we did annoyed you to tell us what happened. Please forgive us!" said Tamaki and the girls. Yuki just nodded then out of nowhere the host ,except for Kyoya and Takashi,and girls jumped and hugged Yuki. Then they just laughed. They seperated and Medora and Lisa pushed the hosts and Yuki in chairs that were forgotten in the back. "Well since Yuki forgave us, there was one thing that we show her and you guys her favorite song. Well it's based on this theme we're wearing so I hope you like it." said Mira and Mika. Yuki was thinking 'OMG I love this song!' Then the music started.

(Circus by Britney Spears)  
><strong>Lisa<strong> _Yuki **Together**_

**There's only two types of people in the world**  
><strong>The ones that entertain and the ones that observe<strong>  
><strong>Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl<strong>  
><strong>Don't like the backseat, gotta be first<strong>

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots**  
><strong>(Call the shots)<strong>  
><strong>I'm like a firecracker I make it hot<strong>  
><strong>When I put on a show<strong>

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**  
><strong>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<strong>  
><strong>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage<strong>  
><strong>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<strong>

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**  
><strong>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<strong>  
><strong>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<strong>  
><strong>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<strong>

__Then the spotlight went on Yuki which surprised everyone because she was dressed up wearing a white tut sewed onto a white one-piece swimsuit with a strap that goes around her neck leaving her back naked. She was wearing a black fish net leggings with white high heeled boots. She was wearing black mascara, red lipstick and pink blush. Her hair was half down and the rest was braided (If you watch Kuroshitsuji then it's like Hanna Annafellows hair when she was a maid) She was also wearing a tiara. She walked up on the stage. Kyoya was blushing because of Yuki's outfit.

_There's only two types of guys out there  
>Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared<br>So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
>I run a tight ship so beware<em>

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
>(Call the shots)<br>I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
>When I put on a show<em>

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<br>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage  
>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<em>

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<em>

_**Let's go**  
><strong>Let me see what you can do<strong>  
><strong>I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus<strong>_

_**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**  
><strong>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<strong>  
><strong>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<strong>  
><strong>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<strong>_

All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus  
>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<br>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do  
>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<p>

And with that, the song and the girls stopped playing. Everyone cheered. They bowed and smiled. Then Yuki stayed on stage and started to sing another song.

(Disturbia by Rihanna)

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**  
><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>  
><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>  
><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>

**What's wrong with me?**  
><strong>Why do I feel like this?<strong>  
><strong>I'm going crazy now<strong>

**No more gas in the rig**  
><strong>Can't even get it started<strong>  
><strong>Nothing heard, nothing said<strong>  
><strong>Can't even speak about it<strong>  
><strong>All my life on my head<strong>  
><strong>Don't want to think about it<strong>  
><strong>Feels like I'm going insane<strong>  
><strong>Yeah<strong>

**It's a thief in the night**  
><strong>To come and grab you<strong>  
><strong>It can creep up inside you<strong>  
><strong>And consume you<strong>  
><strong>A disease of the mind<strong>  
><strong>It can control you<strong>  
><strong>It's too close for comfort<strong>

**Throw on your brake lights**  
><strong>We're in the city of wonder<strong>  
><strong>Ain't gonna play nice<strong>  
><strong>Watch out, you might just go under<strong>  
><strong>Better think twice<strong>  
><strong>Your train of thought will be altered<strong>  
><strong>So if you must faulter be wise<strong>  
><strong>Your mind is in disturbia<strong>  
><strong>It's like the darkness is the light<strong>  
><strong>Disturbia<strong>  
><strong>Am I scaring you tonight<strong>  
><strong>Disturbia<strong>  
><strong>Ain't used to what you like<strong>  
><strong>Disturbia<strong>  
><strong>Disturbia<strong>

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**  
><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>  
><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>  
><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>

**Faded pictures on the wall**  
><strong>It's like they talkin' to me<strong>  
><strong>Disconnectin' your call<strong>  
><strong>Your phone don't even ring<strong>  
><strong>I gotta get out<strong>  
><strong>Or figure this shit out<strong>  
><strong>It's too close for comfort<strong>

**It's a thief in the night**  
><strong>To come and grab you<strong>  
><strong>It can creep up inside you<strong>  
><strong>And consume you<strong>  
><strong>A disease of the mind<strong>  
><strong>It can control you<strong>  
><strong>I feel like a monster<strong>

**Throw on your brake lights**  
><strong>We're in the city of wonder<strong>  
><strong>Ain't gonna play nice<strong>  
><strong>Watch out, you might just go under<strong>  
><strong>Better think twice<strong>  
><strong>Your train of thought will be altered<strong>  
><strong>So if you must faulter be wise<strong>  
><strong>Your mind is in disturbia<strong>  
><strong>It's like the darkness is the light<strong>  
><strong>Disturbia<strong>  
><strong>Am I scaring you tonight<strong>  
><strong>Disturbia<strong>  
><strong>Ain't used to what you like<strong>  
><strong>Disturbia<strong>  
><strong>Disturbia<strong>

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**  
><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>  
><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>  
><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>

**Release me from this curse I'm in**  
><strong>Trying to maintain<strong>  
><strong>But I'm struggling<strong>  
><strong>You can't go, go, go<strong>  
><strong>I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh<strong>

**Throw on your brake lights**  
><strong>We're in the city of wonder<strong>  
><strong>Ain't gonna play nice<strong>  
><strong>Watch out, you might just go under<strong>  
><strong>Better think twice<strong>  
><strong>Your train of thought will be altered<strong>  
><strong>So if you must faulter be wise<strong>  
><strong>Your mind is in disturbia<strong>  
><strong>It's like the darkness is the light<strong>  
><strong>Disturbia<strong>  
><strong>Am I scaring you tonight<strong>  
><strong>Disturbia<strong>  
><strong>Ain't used to what you like<strong>  
><strong>Disturbia<strong>  
><strong>Disturbia<strong>

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**  
><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>  
><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>  
><strong>Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum<strong>

****And with that the whole thing ended. Everyone cheered out loud and the girls and most of the host ran to Yuki. Kyoya and Takashi walked to Yuki and everyone hugged Yuki. They laughed. And that was it. But the drama never ended yet.


	10. Devil Yuki

I'm back ! So Please but reviews on! Please!

This story is about 5 girls coming to Ouran. They meet the host club while in music room three. They become great friends or maybe more.

More to come in the next time.

Chapter 10

It was the next day of school. The girls and hosts were in the music room as usual. The girls were playing a song. Lisa was singing this song.

(Super Bass by Nicki Minaj)

_Together_

**This one is for the boys with the boomin' system**  
><strong>Top down, AC with the coolin' system<strong>  
><strong>When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up<strong>  
><strong>Got stacks on deck like he savin' up<strong>

**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal**  
><strong>He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build<strong>  
><strong>He cold, he dope, he might sell coke<strong>  
><strong>He always in the air, but he never fly coach<strong>

**He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship**  
><strong>When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<strong>  
><strong>That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for<strong>  
><strong>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho<strong>

**I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy**  
><strong>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<strong>  
><strong>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie<strong>  
><strong>You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh<strong>

**Yes I did, yes I did**  
><strong>Somebody please tell him who the eff I is<strong>  
><strong>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up<strong>  
><strong>Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<em>

_He got that super bass_  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>

_Boom, badoom, boom_  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass<em>

**This one is for the boys in the Polos**  
><strong>Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls<strong>  
><strong>He could ball with the crew, he could solo<strong>  
><strong>But I think I like him better when he dolo<strong>

**And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on****  
><strong>**He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on**  
><strong>He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look<strong>  
><strong>Then the panties comin' off, off, unh<strong>

**Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy**  
><strong>You know I really got a thing for American guys<strong>  
><strong>I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes<strong>  
><strong>I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh<strong>

**Yes I did, yes I did**  
><strong>Somebody please tell him who the eff I is<strong>  
><strong>I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up<strong>  
><strong>Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<strong>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<em>

_He got that super bass_  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>

_Boom, badoom, boom_  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass<em>  
>Then the girls started to back the boys in a chair, except Hunny and Haruhi. Then Yuki went to Kyoya and Jessie got Tamaki. Mira to Hikaru and Mika to Kaoru. Lisa went to Mori and they started doing what was at the end of the video.(Just watch the music video!You'll know what I mean!)<br>**See I need you in my life for me to stay**  
><strong>No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay<strong>  
><strong>No, no, no, no, no don't go away<strong>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?<em>  
><em>Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom bass<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<em>

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
><em>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<em>  
><em>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom bass?<em>

_He got that super bass_  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom bass<em>  
><em>Yeah that's that super bass<em>

_Boom, badoom, boom_  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom<em>  
><em>Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass<em>

The girls were done and got off the boys, who were beet red. "Well we keep getting better and better every minute." said Mira. "Well Haruhi, looks like you have to buy more commoners coffee. Well, you have to get it because you know what it looks like and you also can get it faster. So, GO!" said the Hitachiin twins as they cleaned Haruhi and pushed her out of the music room. "Well Haruhi's going to need help, so I'll go with you." said Yuki. "Okay thanks. You know you don't have to,right?" said Haruhi. Yuki looked down at Haruhi , smiled and said,"I know. I'm doing it because I want to and I want to talk to you since I haven't talked to you much anyways. So why wouldn't I want to help you." "Okay lets go." And with that they left.

15 minutes later, the girls came back. They were holding one bag in their arms full of coffee and some other stuff they might need. They were talking a laughing, not knowing that a tall figure was leaning against the wall. "My brothers when we were young, they once took me to a park on my birthday. It was my 6th birthday and they were on this jungle gym. They went on the monkey bars and hung themselves from their feet on the monkey bars and made faces at me. That was the greatest thing they ever did for me. Their faces were like this." said Yuki and she showed Haruhi the face. Haruhi laughed. Then out of nowhere, the two slipped on a banana peel.

Before they could hit the floor, a woman that kind of looked like a guy, scooped them up and put them on their feet. "Thank you, I guess." said Haruhi. "It's alright. We wouldn't want your pretty maiden faces hurt now would we?" said the mystery woman. Yuki and Haruhi had on a confused face.

Meanwhile with the hosts and the rest of the girls, "Yo, where are Yuki and Haruhi shouldn't they be here by now? They just left 16 minutes ago. How long does it take to get coffee? I also mean it literally." said Hikaru. Kaoru shrugged and they just got into their positions for the host club. Their cosplay were the olden days with knights and musketeers. (In one of the episodes, you know what I mean.) The doors opened to two girls in long sleeved shirt, and a skirt with high socks and high heels. One girl had long sand looking hair and a pretty face while the other was a bit smaller than the other girl with short brown hair and also a pretty face.

"Welcome~." said the host at the same time. "Well this is a pleasent surprise. It's an honor for you to come to the host club. We love first time guest." said Tamaki as her lifted his sword to his face still talking to the two girls. "Ah I promise to stay your loyal servant and protect you with my life milady." said Tamaki. "My how nice of you yo say, I'm speechless. But if you really shouldn't keep promises that you know you can't keep." said the tall girl with long hair. "Uh-" said Tamaki. "Come sister Chizuru you men are just lowly life forms who will do anything to get his way to a woman." said the short girl. "My,Hinako you are just so...right." said Chizuru. "Well don't you think that was a little harsh? Any way, if that won't persuade you what will?" said Tamaki. "Maybe something like I'd never leave my lover alone." said a slightly deep female voice.

Everyone turned to see a tall lady that looked like a guy posing with her arm wrapped around Haruhi. They never saw Yuki. (**Okay I don't really want to look up at what Benio said and what happened so I'll go to interesting parts.)**

"Her skin is so soft, she'll actually do." said the Zuka club. Tamaki went flying as Benio punched him for trying to touch Haruhi. Then out of nowhere, the door was banged open. At the door, was a panting Yuki with her clothes messy and her glasses gone. Her hair was in a ponytail she put up on her way to Ouran. "Well I finally see you're here. Come here." said Yuki as she walked to Benio and grabbed her hair. "Ow, oh seems like you came out well here you are. Are you finally going to say you'll join the Zuka club, maiden?" said Benio. "Do you really think that I 'd join after what you did? You put me in a closet because I said I wouldn't join the Zuka club and you locked the door. And now your asking me if I've decided to join?"said Yuki. "Um, yes." said Benio smiling that Yuki will say yes. "Well my answer in simple. It's...HELLL NO!" said Yuki and with that she punched and kicked Benio out cold. "And you two," yelled Yuki. Chizuru and Hinako jumped and shivered. "Come here." said Yuki. The two girls hesitated and slowly walked to Yuki. "Um hosts and friends I suggest you close your eyes and cover your ears." said Yuki. The others did as they were told. Yuki looked back at the two girls and grinned. All the others heard was Yuki talking and a few punches and whimpers.

They opened their eyes when Yuki said it was alright to and uncovered their ears. "The Lobelia girls are gone after the other two girls got a good beating. So they won't be back for a while." "Hey what happened anyway?" said Hikaru. "After me and Haruhi came back from the store, me and Haruhi slipped on a banana peel and Benio caught us. She said she was from St. Lobelia Girls Academy and she was in a club called the Zuka club and she asked if we wanted to join. I said no and Haruhi said nothing. Benio got mad and dragged me to a near by closet , put me inside and told me to think about her offer and closed the door and locked it. I banged on the door and finally broke out. I got mad and you know the rest." said Yuki


	11. The Girls Stage and 2nd Ball

Chapter 11

The next day, the girls were happy. At school most of the girls seemed happy because it was Friday bu there was also something else.(Mira,Mika, and Medora are the excited ones) Yuki and Lisa were also curious because the twins and Medora won't tell them why their so excited. After they were at their last period, they went to the host club.

"Guys, just tell us already." said Yuki. Medora and the twins looked at each other and back to the others, smiling like crazy. The others just waited. "Well fine. Yuki, Lisa, you remember what we were in America?" said Medora. The two girls nodded. "We were a band. Yeah so what about it?" said Lisa. The hosts were shocked not knowing that they were a band.

"Well, we got a call from the chairman saying that he wanted us to perform at the next ball. So what do you think? Ya want to do it guys?" said Mika and Mira. Yuki and Lisa looked at each other and said,"Sure, why not. It's been a while since we were on stage." And Medora and the twins ran to them and tackled them down to the floor,smiling. Yuki looked at Tyler and Jessie. "Well you guys going to join us on the stage again?" said Yuki. Tyler and Jessie grinned and nodded. Yuki smiled an actual smile which surprised Tyler. Tyler hasn't seen Yuki smile like that since before his mother's death.

The host club and the girls were in their theme. The theme today were Greek gods and Goddesses. Tamaki is Zeus, Kyoya is Hades, Karou is Dionysus, Hikaru is Hermes, Honey-sempai is Apollo ,Mori is Ares and Haruhi came out as Aether. The host were waiting for the girls to come out. "Come on when are you guys going to come out? We're going to open soon." said Tamaki. Then one by one, the girls came out and the boys were gaping at them.

Lisa came out as Aphrodite, Medora came out as Artemis, Mira came out as Hemera, Mika came out as Ananke. Yuki yet she never came out. "Come on Yuki. You look great!" said the girl twins. "At least your costume makes sense!" yelled Yuki. Then as she stepped out the boys jaws dropped. Yuki came out as Nyx. Kyoya was blushing and he turned and walked to his laptop.(The girls are helping to bring the profits in the host club and they agreed to do is serving the guest and go along with the cosplay.)

After the host club was done, everyone got out of their costumes and started to talk about things.(**I don't know just think of what whatever their talking about.)** After a minutes of talking, the girls decided to have a chance to sing before they left. Tyler was the lead singer this time. The girls were dancers.(**Do not read if you do not know this song.")**

(Rack City by Tyga)

_[Intro:]_  
>Rack, rack, city b****, city b****<br>Rack, rack, rack city b****, city b****, rack  
>Rack, rack, rack city b****, city b****<br>Mustard on the beat

Huh!

Then Yuki came out in short shorts, red shirt that only covered her breast and half her stomach and it was strapless and high black heels. She went to Tyler and started to dance(Imagine what a girl would do during this song but she's only dancing to the song.)

_[Verse 1:]_  
>Rack city b****, rack, rack city b****<br>Ten ten ten twenties on ya t****** b****  
>100 deep V.I.P. no guest list<br>T-Raw you don't know who you f***** with?  
>Got my other b**** f****** with my other b****<br>F****** all night nigga we ain't celibate  
>Make it sound too dope I ain't selling it<br>Bar fresher than a mother******* peppermint  
>Gold Letterman last kings killing s***<br>Young money young money yeah we getting rich  
>Got ya grandma on my (ha ha)<br>Girl you know what it is  
>Then Yuki left, the twins came out and they were wearing shorts,pink tank tops and white heels. Lisa came out in shorts, black short tank top like Yuki's and white heels. They started to dance with each other as Tyler sang. The Hittachins were blushing of the girls outfits and Takashi was looking away blushing at Lisa and her outfit. Right now Yuki was sitting on Kyoya, looking at Tyler while Kyoya was looking at Yuki and trying to cover his bloody nose.<br>_[Hook: x2]_  
>Rack city b****, rack, rack, city b**** <em>[x3]<em>  
>Ten, ten, ten, twenties and them fifties b****<p>

_[Verse 2:]_  
>I'm a mother******* star (star)<br>Look at the paint on the car (car)  
>Too much rim make the ride too hard<br>Tell that b**** hop out, walk the boulevard  
>I need my money pronto<br>Get it in the morning like Alonzo  
>Rondo, Green got cheese like a nacho<br>If you ain't got no a** b**** wear a poncho  
>Head hancho got my seat back<br>Nigga staring at me don't get bapped  
>Got my shirt off the club too packed<br>It's too turned going up like gas  
>God damn pulled out my racks<br>Mike Mike Jackson nigga yeah I'm bad  
>Rat T-T-T-Tatted up on my back<br>All the hoes love me you know what it is  
>Then when the Twins sat down on the Hittachins and Lisa sat down on Mori, they just stared at Tyler as he sang but Mori, Kyoya and Hittachins were having a hard time focusing on Tyler for the girls were on their laps.<p>

_[Hook: x2]_  
>Rack city b****, rack, rack, city b**** <em>[x3]<em>  
>Ten, ten, ten, twenties and them fifties b*****<p>

_[Outro:]_  
>Throwing hunnids, hunnids<br>Hunnids, hunnids  
>Throwing hunnids, hunnids<br>Rack city b*****, rack, rack city b****  
>Hunnids, hunnids<br>Throwing hunnids, hunnids  
>Hunnids, hunnids<br>Rack city bitch, rack, rack city b****

(Rack, rack, rack, rack, rack...)

Then the song ended and everyone clapped. Well Kyoya and Takashi who were blushing too frozen to move with the girls on their lap. The girls off the boys laps and went to the dressing room to change and went home.

The next day the girls stayed home for a while until they remembered that the ball was tomorrow. They were performing tomorrow so they decided to go shopping for their outfits. "Hey come on lets go shopping since the ball is tomorrow. And we are !" said Mira and Mika. The others got up and got ready to go shoppng. (**See since the girls and Tyler perform tomorrow night they went to the mall to buy their outfits. They are also living in a mansion but they don't wear fancy or rich looking clothes, so kind of like commoners.)**

Tyler and the girls went to the mall and got their outfits from random stores. (**When the night of the ball comes I'll describe it to you.)**

It was the next day and time for the ball. The girls, Tyler and Jessie are now changing into their outfits for tonight. Mira was in skinny jeans with a velvet belt, red tight shirt, black high heels, mascara, black eyeliner, pink lipstick and her hair was down and wavy. Mika was dressed the same as her sister but her shirt was purple and she wore white high heels.

Lisa was wearing a strap-less blue shirt, skinny jeans, black ballet flats, black mascara and eyeliner, red lipstick and her hair was down and straight. Medora was wearing a strap-less purple dress with black sandals. She wore pink lipstick and her hair was up in a high ponytail. Yuki was wearing a red one shoulder strap shirt, blue skinny jeans, mascara, red lipstick and her hair was down straight and curled at the end.

Tyler was wearing a black plain tight shirt, skinny black jeans, black boots and a leather jacket. He spiked his hair to make him look like a bad boy. Jessie was wearing a strapless purple drees that went to the knees, black sandles, mascara, pink lipstick and her hair was down and curly. Once they were finished getting dressed, they went in a limo and drove off to Ouran early to set up their stuff and get ready at the school before anyone came yet.

It's been an hour and people started to come in the ballroom and gasped at the decoration and they saw the stage and cheered. They knew what that ment, the girls, Tyler and Jessie are going to play. For a while, there was little by little people coming in and the music began to play. People started to dance.

Then an hour and a half past, the girls went on stage and said their things. "Well, it's good to see everyone's faces again." said Mira. "We want to say have a good time and dance all you like." said Mika. Everyone cheered. "Well, we hope you like tonight because we are going to perform for you like last time." said Lisa. Everyone cheered again. "Well, let's start the party!" said Yuki. And everyone cheered. The girls went backstage to get ready for their performence.

Yuki came up and sang her song.

(Let's Play by Kristina Maria)

**There's so much that we can do**  
><strong>Have a play date in my room<strong>  
><strong>And the rest is up to you baby<strong>  
><strong>We can dress up if you like<strong>  
><strong>What's your flavor what's your type<strong>  
><strong>Come on over for the night<strong>  
><strong>I'll bring your fantasies to life<strong>

_Chorus_

**Let's play **  
><strong>I'll let you wrestle me<strong>  
><strong>You can win all day<strong>  
><strong>I'll show you what it means<strong>  
><strong>to fool around you'll see<strong>  
><strong>How much you want it now<strong>  
><strong>Just come out and play<strong>

**Baby if I tie you up**  
><strong>It don't mean I tie you down<strong>  
><strong>I just like it to play it rough baby<strong>  
><strong>and if you wanna bring a friend<strong>  
><strong>He's more than welcome to join in<strong>  
><strong>We'll have triple times the fun<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, this night has just begun<strong>

_Chorus_

**OOOOOh, Let's Play**

**I can show you all the toys that you might like**  
><strong>My way<strong>  
><strong>This Barbie's got nothing on me tonight<strong>  
><strong>Let's play<strong>  
><strong>Anything you want <strong>  
><strong>We'll make up our own rules<strong>  
><strong>All day<strong>  
><strong>We can find a game<strong>  
><strong>Where no one has to lose<strong>

_Chorus 2 times_

Everyone clapped and cheered. Yuki smiled and went off the stage. The host club was in the crowd and smiled at the girls performing. Then the next up was Tyler singing his song.

(Closer by Ne-Yo)

**Closer, closer**  
><strong>Closer, closer<strong>

**Turn the lights off in this place**  
><strong>And she shines just like a star<strong>  
><strong>And I swear I know her face<strong>  
><strong>I just don't know who you are<strong>

**Turn the music up in here**  
><strong>I still hear her loud and clear<strong>  
><strong>Like she's right there in my ear<strong>  
><strong>Telling me that she wants to<strong>

**Own me**  
><strong>To control me<strong>  
><strong>Come closer<strong>  
><strong>Come closer<strong>

**And I just can't pull myself away**  
><strong>Under a spell I can't break<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>

**And I just can't bring myself away**  
><strong>But I don't want to escape<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop<strong>

**I can feel her on my skin**  
><strong>I can taste her on my tongue<strong>  
><strong>She's the sweetest taste I've seen<strong>  
><strong>The more I get, the more I want<strong>

**She wants to own me**  
><strong>Come closer<strong>  
><strong>She says, "Come closer"<strong>  
><strong>Hey!<strong>

**And I just can't pull myself away****  
><strong>**Under a spell I can't break**  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>

**And I just can't bring myself away**  
><strong>But I don't want to escape<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop<strong>

**Come closer, come closer**  
><strong>Come closer, come closer<strong>  
><strong>Come closer, come closer<strong>  
><strong>Come closer<strong>

**I just can't stop, no**  
><strong>Said I just can't stop, no<strong>  
><strong>Said I just can't stop, no<strong>  
><strong>Said I just can't stop, no<strong>

**And I just can't pull myself away**  
><strong>Under a spell I can't break<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>

**And I just can't bring myself away**  
><strong>But I don't want to escape<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop<strong>

**And I just can't pull myself away**  
><strong>Under a spell I can't break<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop, I just can't stop<strong>  
><strong>I just can't stop<strong>

**Come closer**

Everyone cheered and smiled. They never heard Tyler sing and was very good. No one noticed, but Tyler was actually sing the song to Haruhi who was blushing when Tyler sang the song and was looking at her. Tyler left the stage and Lisa came up.

(What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger by Kelly Clarkson)

**You know the bed feels warmer**  
><strong>Sleeping here alone<strong>  
><strong>You know I dream in colour<strong>  
><strong>And do the things I want<strong>

**You think you got the best of me**  
><strong>Think you had the last laugh<strong>  
><strong>Bet you think that everything good is gone<strong>  
><strong>Think you left me broken down<strong>  
><strong>Think that I'd come running back<strong>  
><strong>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<strong>

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
><strong>Stand a little taller<strong>  
><strong>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<strong>  
><strong>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<strong>  
><strong>Footsteps even lighter<strong>  
><strong>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<strong>

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
><strong>Just me, myself and I<strong>  
><strong>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<strong>  
><strong>Stand a little taller<strong>  
><strong>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<strong>

**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**  
><strong>They told you I was moving on over you<strong>

**You didn't think that I'd come back**  
><strong>I'd come back swinging<strong>  
><strong>You tried to break me, but you see<strong>

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
><strong>Stand a little taller<strong>  
><strong>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<strong>  
><strong>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<strong>  
><strong>Footsteps even lighter<strong>  
><strong>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<strong>

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
><strong>Just me, myself and I<strong>  
><strong>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<strong>  
><strong>Stand a little taller<strong>  
><strong>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<strong>

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**  
><strong>Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted<strong>  
><strong>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me<strong>  
><strong>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<strong>  
><strong>In the end...<strong>

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
><strong>Stand a little taller<strong>  
><strong>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<strong>  
><strong>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<strong>  
><strong>Footsteps even lighter<strong>  
><strong>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<strong>

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
><strong>Just me, myself and I<strong>  
><strong>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<strong>  
><strong>Stand a little taller<strong>  
><strong>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<strong>

With that performence, everyone was quiet and Lisa frowned and slowly walked off the stage. Then the crowd burst, cheering at Lisa's performence. Lisa smiled and left the stage. The twins came up and sang.

(Take Over Control by Afrojack feat. Eva Simons)

**Mira** _Mika_

**Let's go take a ride in your car**  
><strong>I will take the passenger seat<strong>  
><strong>Baby, we don't have to go far<strong>  
><strong>Unless you wanna show<strong>  
><strong>Me a lovely place out of town<strong>  
><strong>Where you feel most at ease<strong>  
><strong>Well you are the one that I like<strong>  
><strong>Always will be<strong>

_I think it's time to let you know_  
><em>The way I feel when you take hold<em>  
><em>One single touch from you, I'm gone<em>  
><em>Still got the rush when I'm alone<em>  
><em>I think it is time I let you know<em>  
><em>Take all of me, I will devote<em>  
><em>You set me free, my body's yours<em>  
><em>It feels the best when you're involved<em>

**I want you to take over control**  
><strong>Take over control<strong>  
><strong>Take take take take over control<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control<strong>  
><strong>Plug it in and turn me on<strong>

**I want you to take over control**  
><strong>Take over control<strong>  
><strong>Take take take take over control<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control<strong>  
><strong>Plug it in and turn me on<strong>

_Baby, baby, can't you see?_  
><em>That I'm giving all of me<em>  
><em>So, it's up to you now<em>  
><em>We could let time pass away<em>  
><em>I'll make an excuse to play<em>  
><em>But, it's up to you now<em>  
><em>Just wanna fulfill your needs <em>  
><em>While you're taking over me<em>  
><em>So, what do you want now?<em>  
><em>Take a picture, make a show<em>  
><em>'Cause nobody has to know<em>  
><em>All the ways that we get down<em>

**_I want you to take over control_**  
><strong><em>Take over control<em>**  
><strong><em>Take take take take over control<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control<em>**  
><strong><em>Plug it in and turn me on<em>**

_Oh, oh whoa oh_  
><em>Oh, oh whoa ooh oh<em>  
><em>Plug it in and turn me on<em>  
><strong>Oh, oh whoa oh<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh whoa ooh oh<strong>  
><strong>Plug it in and turn me on<strong>

**_I want you to take over control_**  
><strong><em>Take over control<em>**  
><strong><em>Take take take take over control<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh, I want you to take over control<em>**  
><strong><em>Plug it in and turn me on<em>**

_**Oh, oh whoa oh**_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh whoa ooh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plug it in and turn me on<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh whoa oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, oh whoa ooh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Plug it in and turn me on<strong>_

Everyone cheered. The Hitachiins were smiling because they were proud of the girls and thought that was good. Yuki and Tyler went up on the stage.

(I Love The Way You Lie part 2 by Eminem feat. Rihanna)

**Yuki** _Tyler **Together**_

**On the first page of our story**  
><strong>The future seemed so bright<strong>  
><strong>Then this thing turned out so evil<strong>  
><strong>I don't know why I'm still surprised<strong>  
><strong>Even angels have their wicked schemes<strong>  
><strong>And you take that to new extremes<strong>  
><strong>But you'll always be my hero<strong>  
><strong>Even though you've lost your mind<strong>

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
><strong>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<strong>  
><strong>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<strong>  
><strong>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<strong>

**Now there's gravel in our voices**  
><strong>Glass is shattered from the fight<strong>  
><strong>And this tug of war, you'll always win<strong>  
><strong>Even when I'm right<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you feed me fables from your head<strong>  
><strong>With violent words and empty threats<strong>  
><strong>And it's sick that all these battles<strong>  
><strong>Are what keeps me satisfied<strong>

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
><strong>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<strong>  
><strong>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<strong>  
><strong>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<strong>

**So maybe I'm a masochist**  
><strong>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave<strong>  
><strong>Til the walls are goin' up<strong>  
><strong>In smoke with all our memories<strong>

[Eminem's Part]  
><em>It's morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face<em>  
><em>Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction<em>  
><em>Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry <em>  
><em>That you pushed me into the coffee table last night<em>  
><em>So I can push you off me<em>  
><em>Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me<em>  
><em>Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy<em>  
><em>Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me<em>  
><em>Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me<em>  
><em>Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the<em>  
><em>Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we<em>  
><em>Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs<em>  
><em>That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky<em>  
><em>Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills, <em>  
><em>You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?<em>  
><em>I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count<em>  
><em>But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain<em>  
><em>Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'<em>  
><em>This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand<em>  
><em>Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it<em>  
><em>With you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it<em>

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_  
><em><strong>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>But that's alright because <strong>_  
><em><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>_

They finished and hugged each other and face the crowd. They were cheering and some girls looked jealous. Kyoya showed jealousy too. Yuki went off the stage. Tyler was going to sing.

(The Feel Good Drag by Anberlin)

**"I'm here for you" she said**  
><strong>and we can stay for awhile,<strong>  
><strong>my boyfriend's gone,<strong>  
><strong>we can just pretend.<strong>  
><strong>Lips that need no introduction<strong>  
><strong>Now who's the greater sin,<strong>  
><strong>Your drab eyes seem to invite<strong>  
><strong>(tell me darling) Where do we begin.<strong>

**Was this over before**  
><strong>Before it ever began<strong>  
><strong>Your kiss<strong>  
><strong>Your calls<strong>  
><strong>Your crutch<strong>  
><strong>Like the devils got your hand<strong>  
><strong>This was over before<strong>  
><strong>Before it ever began<strong>  
><strong>Your lips<strong>  
><strong>Your lies<strong>  
><strong>Your lust<strong>  
><strong>Like the devils in your hands<strong>

**Everyone in this town**  
><strong>is seeing somebody else<strong>  
><strong>Everybody's tired of someone<strong>  
><strong>our eyes wander for help<strong>  
><strong>Prayers that need no answer now<strong>  
><strong>I'm tired of who I am<strong>  
><strong>You were my greatest mistake<strong>  
><strong>I fell in love with your sin<strong>  
><strong>Your littlest sin<strong>

**Was this over before**  
><strong>Before it ever began<strong>  
><strong>Your kiss<strong>  
><strong>Your calls<strong>  
><strong>Your crutch<strong>  
><strong>Like the devils got your hand<strong>  
><strong>This was over before<strong>  
><strong>Before it ever began<strong>  
><strong>Your lips<strong>  
><strong>Your lies<strong>  
><strong>Your lust<strong>  
><strong>Like the devils in your hands<strong>

**Failure is your disease**  
><strong>You want my outline drawn<strong>  
><strong>You are my greatest failure<strong>  
><strong>Discourse your saving song<strong>

**Was this over before**  
><strong>Before it ever began<strong>  
><strong>Your kiss<strong>  
><strong>Your calls<strong>  
><strong>Your crutch<strong>  
><strong>Like the devils got your hand<strong>  
><strong>This was over before<strong>  
><strong>Before it ever began<strong>  
><strong>Your lips<strong>  
><strong>Your lies<strong>  
><strong>Your lust<strong>  
><strong>Like the devils in your hands<strong>

**Was this over before**  
><strong>Before it ever began<strong>  
><strong>Your kiss<strong>  
><strong>Your calls<strong>  
><strong>Your crutch<strong>  
><strong>Like the devils got your hand<strong>  
><strong>This was over before<strong>  
><strong>Before it ever began<strong>  
><strong>Your lips<strong>  
><strong>Your lies<strong>  
><strong>Your lust<strong>  
><strong>Like the devils in your hands<strong>  
>The crowd cheered and clapped. The host were surprised that who he was singing it to. The host noticed that Tyler's eyes were on Haruhi. Most of them smiled while Tamaki complained that, that was his daughter and she was too innocent. Haruhi was clueless to who they were talking about and just ignored it. The next one up was Lisa and Jessie.<p>

(Fly by Nicki Minaj feat. Rihanna)

**Jessie** _Lisa_

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**  
><strong>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<strong>  
><strong>To fly<strong>  
><strong>To fly<strong>  
><em><br>I wish today it will rain all day_  
><em>Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away<em>  
><em>Trying to forgive you for abandoning me<em>  
><em>Praying but I think I'm still an angel away<em>  
><em>Angel away, yeah strange in a way<em>  
><em>Maybe that is why I chase strangers away<em>  
><em>They got their guns out aiming at me<em>  
><em>But I become Neo when they're aiming at me<em>  
><em>Me, me, me against them<em>  
><em>Me against enemies, me against friends<em>  
><em>Somehow they both seem to become one<em>  
><em>A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood<em>  
><em>They start coming and I start rising<em>  
><em>Must be surprising, I'm just summising<em>  
><em>I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher<em>  
><em>More fire<em>

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**  
><strong>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<strong>  
><strong>To fly<strong>  
><strong>To fly<strong>  
><em><br>__Everybody wanna try to box me in_  
><em>Suffocating every time it locks me in<em>  
><em>Paint their own pictures then they crop me in<em>  
><em>But I will remain where the top begins<em>  
><em>Cause I am not a word, I am not a line<em>  
><em>I am not a girl that can ever be defined<em>  
><em>I am not fly, I am levitation<em>  
><em>I represent an entire generation<em>  
><em>I hear the criticism loud and clear<em>  
><em>That is how I know that the time is near<em>  
><em>So we become alive in a time of fear<em>  
><em>And I ain't got no motherfucking time to spare<em>  
><em>Cry my eyes out for days upon days<em>  
><em>Such a heavy burden placed upon me<em>  
><em>But when you go hard your nay's become yay's<em>  
><em>Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's<em>  
><em><br>_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**  
><strong>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<strong>  
><strong>To fly<strong>  
><strong>To fly<strong>  
><em><br>Get ready for it_  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>I came to win<em>  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>Get ready for it<em>  
><em>I came to win<em>  
><em><br>_**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive**  
><strong>I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise<strong>  
><strong>To fly<strong>  
><strong>To fly<strong>

The girls ended and they jumped by the loud cheering. They smiled and left the stage. Yuki came up and said, "Those with a bad relationship, here's to you."

(Warwick Avenue by Duffy)

**When I get to Warwick Avenue**  
><strong>Meet me by the entrance of the tube<strong>  
><strong>We can talk things over a little time<strong>  
><strong>Promise me you won't step outta line<strong>

**When I get to Warwick Avenue**  
><strong>Please drop the past and be true<strong>  
><strong>Don't think we're okay, just because I'm here<strong>  
><strong>You hurt me bad, but I won't shed a tear<strong>

**I'm leaving you for the last time baby**  
><strong>You think you're loving but you don't love me<strong>  
><strong>I've been confused outta my mind lately<strong>  
><strong>You think you're loving but I want to be free<strong>  
><strong>Baby you've hurt me<strong>

**When I get to Warwick Avenue**  
><strong>We'll spend an hour, but no more than two<strong>  
><strong>Our only chance to speak once more<strong>  
><strong>I showed you the answers, now here's the door<strong>

**When I get to Warwick Avenue**  
><strong>I'll tell you baby that we're through<strong>

**I'm leaving you for the last time baby**  
><strong>You think you're loving but you don't love me<strong>  
><strong>I've been confused outta my mind lately<strong>  
><strong>You think you're loving but you don't love me<strong>  
><strong>I want to be free, baby you've hurt me<strong>

**All the days spent together, I wished for better**  
><strong>But I didn't want the train to come<strong>  
><strong>Now it's departed<strong>  
><strong>I'm broken hearted, seems like we never started<strong>  
><strong>All those days spent together, when I wished for better<strong>  
><strong>And I didn't want the train to come<strong>

**You think you're loving but you don't love me**  
><strong>I want to be free, baby you've hurt me<strong>  
><strong>You don't love me, I want to be free<strong>  
><strong>Baby you've hurt me<strong>

That song led the people to do a slow dance and when she ended, everyone turned to her and cheered. The host were confused to why she chose that song but she liked the song so they won't bother her. Yuki went down while Jessie came up.

(Free and Dream by Suara)

**sekai no hate o motome tadoritsuku**  
><strong>fukai zetsubou ga tokashiteyuku<strong>

**taekirenai hodo no nikushimi ga**  
><strong>afurete nagarekomu<strong>

**kegareteyuku koto wa osorenai**  
><strong>tamerawazu ni try to dive in now<strong>

**get all the free and dream kimi to tomo ni**  
><strong>akenai yoru wa nai darou?<strong>

**get all the free and dream toki o koete**  
><strong>futari de hitotsu no you na bokura<strong>  
><strong>tsubasa hiroge habataku<strong>

**ichido mitsukereba miegakure suru**  
><strong>kotae wa hazu ni hikiyoserareru<strong>

**muzukashii kotoba de kataru yori**  
><strong>shinpuru na hou ga ii<strong>

**kegareteyuku koto wa osorenai**  
><strong>kimi to boku wa try to dive in now<strong>

**get all the free and dream mune ni kizame**  
><strong>tsuki wa michikake kurikaesu<strong>

**get all the free and dream toki o koete**  
><strong>umareru mae kara kitto bokura<strong>  
><strong>shinjiaeru nakama sa<strong>

**get all the free and dream kimi to tomo ni**  
><strong>akenai yoru wa nai darou?<strong>

**get all the free and dream toki o koete**  
><strong>futari de hitotsu no you na bokura<strong>  
><strong>tsubasa hiroge habataku <strong>

And with that the song ended. Everyone was happy and danced. When the song ended, everyone cheered. Tamaki was rambling on on how beautiful her voice was. It was totally obvious he like her. Jessie heard and blushed. Then the girls and host decided that after the ball, Tamaki takes her home and those two try to kiss. Jessie came down and Mira came up. Mira smirked at how their faces will be when they hear the song. Mika will join her soon.

(Circus by Britney Spears)

_Mira _**Mika**

**_Together_  
><strong>

_There's only two types of people in the world_  
><em>The ones that entertain and the ones that observe<em>  
><em>Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl<em>  
><em>Don't like the backseat, gotta be first<em>

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots_  
><em>(Call the shots)<em>  
><em>I'm like a firecracker I make it hot<em>  
><em>When I put on a show<em>

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
><em>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<em>  
><em>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage<em>  
><em>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<em>

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
><em>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<em>  
><em>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<em>  
><em>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<em>

**There's only two types of guys out there**  
><strong>Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared<strong>  
><strong>So baby, I hope that you came prepared<strong>  
><strong>I run a tight ship so beware<strong>

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots**  
><strong>(Call the shots)<strong>  
><strong>I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot<strong>  
><strong>When I put on a show<strong>

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**  
><strong>Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break<strong>  
><strong>I'm like a performer, the dancefloor is my stage<strong>  
><strong>Better be ready, hope that you feel the same<strong>

_**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**_  
><em><strong>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<strong>_

_**Let's go**_  
><em><strong>Let me see what you can do<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus<strong>_

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus_  
><em>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<em>  
><em>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<em>  
><em>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<em>

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**  
><strong>When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus<strong>  
><strong>Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do<strong>  
><strong>Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus<strong>

Everyone cheered and the twins smirked. The Hittachins were smirking as well. Mira and Mika went off the stage and Lisa and Yuki came up on the stage.

(Who's That Chick by David Guetta feat. Rihanna)

**Lisa** _Yuki_

_**Together**  
><em>

**Feel the adrenaline**  
><strong>Moving under my skin<strong>  
><strong>It's an addiction<strong>  
><strong>such an eruption <strong>

_Sound is my remedy_  
><em>Feeding me energy<em>  
><em>Music is all I need<em>

_**Baby I just wanna dance**_  
><em><strong>I don't really care<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just wanna dance<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't really care.. care.. care<strong>_

_**She's been a crazy dita**_  
><em><strong>Disco fever and you wonder<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Too cold for you to keep her<strong>_  
><em><strong>Too hot for you to leave her<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who's that chick? Who's that chick? (3x)<strong>_

**Back on the dance floor better not to take me home**  
><strong>Bass kicking so hard blazing through my beating heart<strong>  
><strong>French kissing on the floor, heart is beating hardcore<strong>  
><strong>Heard everybody is getting a little tipsy off the crazy juice<strong>  
><strong>This will end up on the news<strong>

**_Baby I just wanna dance_**  
><strong><em>I don't really care<em>**  
><strong><em>I just wanna dance<em>**  
><strong><em>I don't really care.. care.. care<em>**

_**She's been a crazy dita**_  
><em><strong>Disco fever and you wonder<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who's that chick? who's that chick?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Too cold for you to keep her<strong>_  
><em><strong>Too hot for you to leave her<strong>_  
><em><strong>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?<strong>_

_I'll try to set you up, the night has got me love _  
><em>sprung<em>  
><em>I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah<em>  
><em>My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum<em>  
><em>Oh, oh oh, oh woah, oh oh<em>

**I'll try to set you up, the night has got me love **  
><strong>sprung<strong>  
><strong>I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah<strong>  
><strong>My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum<strong>  
><em><strong>Beating like a disco drum<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beating like a disco drum<strong>_  
><em><strong>Beating like a disco drum<strong>_

**_She's been a crazy dita_**  
><strong><em>Disco fever and you wonder<em>**  
><strong><em>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?<em>**  
><strong><em>Too cold for you to keep her<em>**  
><strong><em>Too hot for you to leave her<em>**  
><strong><em>Who's that chick? Who's that chick? (3x)<em>**

Then everyone cheered. Lisa and Yuki bowed and smiled at the crowd. Most of the boys and Mori and Kyoya blushed because the girls they liked were smiling at them and they looked cute. Lisa and Yuki sang another song together. But Tyler joined in.

(The Way I Are by Timberland and Keri Hilson)

**Tyler _Lisa _**_Yuki_

_**Together**  
><em>

**Yeah, yeah, yeah **  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah <strong>  
><strong>Remember the time baby<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah <strong>

**I ain't got no money **  
><strong>I ain't got no car to take you on a date <strong>  
><strong>I can't even buy you flowers <strong>  
><strong>But together we can be the perfect soulmates <strong>  
><strong>Talk to me girl <strong>

_**Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me **_  
><em><strong>If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free <strong>_  
><em><strong>We can work without the perks just you and me <strong>_  
><em><strong>Thug it out 'til we get it right <strong>_

_**Baby if you strip, you can get a tip **_  
><em><strong>'Cause I like you just the way you are <strong>_  
><em><strong>(I'm about to strip and I want it quick <strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you handle me the way I'm are?) <strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't need the cheese or the car keys <strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy I like you just the way you are <strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip <strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I like that, I like that <strong>_

**I ain't got no Visa **  
><strong>I ain't got no Red American Express <strong>  
><strong>We can't go nowhere exotic <strong>  
><strong>It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that love you best <strong>  
><strong>Talk to me girl <strong>

_Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me _  
><em>If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free <em>  
><em>We can work without the perks just you and me <em>  
><em>Thug it out 'til we get it right <em>

_**[Chorus] - Keri Hilson & (Timbaland) **_  
><em><strong>Baby if you strip, you can get a tip <strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I like you just the way you are <strong>_  
><em><strong>(I'm about to strip and I want it quick <strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you handle me the way I'm are?) <strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't need the cheese or the car keys <strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy I like you just the way you are <strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip <strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I like you just the way you are <strong>_

_**Oh, baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me **_  
><em><strong>If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free <strong>_  
><em><strong>We can work without the perks just you and me <strong>_  
><em><strong>Thug it out 'til we get it right <strong>_

**_Baby if you strip, you can get a tip _**  
><strong><em>'Cause I like you just the way you are <em>**  
><strong><em>(I'm about to strip and I want it quick <em>**  
><strong><em>Can you handle me the way I'm are?) <em>**  
><strong><em>I don't need the cheese or the car keys <em>**  
><strong><em>Boy I like you just the way you are <em>**  
><strong><em>Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip <em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I like you just the way you are <em>**

_**Baby if you strip, you can get a tip **_  
><em><strong>'Cause I like you just the way you are <strong>_  
><em><strong>(I'm about to strip and I want it quick <strong>_  
><em><strong>Can you handle me the way I'm are?) <strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't need the cheese or the car keys <strong>_  
><em><strong>Boy I like you just the way you are <strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me see ya strip, you can get a tip <strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I like that...<strong>_  
>Everyone liked the song so they cheered. The trio smiled and bowed. They left the stage and The twins came up.<p>

(Poker Face by Lady Gaga)

**Mira** _Mika_

_**Together**  
><em>

Mum mum mum mah  
>Mum mum mum mah<p>

**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas please**  
><strong>Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)<strong>  
><strong>Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start<strong>  
><strong>And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart<strong>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,<em>  
><em>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<em>  
><em><br>__**Can't read my,**_  
><em><strong>Can't read my<strong>_  
><em><strong>No he can't read my poker face<strong>_  
><em><strong>(she's got me like nobody)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't read my<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't read my<strong>_  
><em><strong>No he can't read my poker face<strong>_  
><em><strong>(she's got me like nobody)<strong>_

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**_  
><em><strong>(Mum mum mum mah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Mum mum mum mah)<strong>_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_  
><em>A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)<em>  
><em>Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun<em>  
><em>And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun<em>

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh**  
><strong>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,<strong>  
><strong>I'll get him hot, show him what I've got<strong>

_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**_  
><em><strong>(Mum mum mum mah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Mum mum mum mah)<strong>_

_**I won't tell you that I love you**_  
><em><strong>Kiss or hug you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just like a chick in the casino<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take your bank before I pay you out<strong>_  
><em><strong>I promise this, promise this<strong>_  
><em><strong>Check this hand cause I'm marvelous<strong>_

_(*3)  
><em>_**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**_  
><em><strong>(Mum mum mum mah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Mum mum mum mah)<strong>_

The ball lasted two more hours and when the ball was done, everyone left in their limos and went home with their dates dropping them of of course. Tamaki was alone with Jessie at her doorstep to the girls house. The girls and host were hiding behind a bush. Tamaki said goodnight to Jessie and kissed her hand. Jessie blushed and said goodnight as well. The others were upset that Tamaki never kissed her on the cheeks or lips. Any way, they snuck to the entrance fast and pretended to come through the gate. The host said goodbye to the girls and Tyler kissed Haruhi on the cheek goodnight. Haruhi blushed and said goodnight. (**You see no one at the dance except the girls and host knew that Haruhi was wearing a white summer dress with black sandals.)**

* * *

><p><strong>I am completely srry if the chapter was long. Well I hope you liked it and please review! See ya next time!<strong>


	12. Naughty Boy Type and Cousin

Chapter 12

Monday came. And everyone was upset but happy about the ball from yesterday. Everyone was excited for next week because they had spring break. They all went to class. Hours past and it was lunch time. The girls got their home-made lunch and sat with the host and Tyler and Jessie. Yuki, Mika, Mira and Lisa were still on singing mode. So they looked at each other and grinned. The four girls sat up from their table and each stood on a table. The students were looking at them, some looking at them like their crazy and some excited because they think their going to sing. "Hey everyone! Well we hope you liked the ball from yesterday," said Mira. Everyone cheered. The girls smiled. "Well we hope you like this!" said Mira. Everyone waited.

(We Got The Beat by Go-Go)

**Yuki **_Twins **Lisa**_

_**Together**_

**See the people walking down the street**  
><strong>Fall in line just watching all their feet<strong>  
><strong>They don't know where they wanna go<strong>  
><strong>But they're walking in time<strong>

_**They got the beat**_  
><em><strong>They got the beat<strong>_  
><em><strong>They got the beat, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>They got the beat<strong>_

_See the kids just getting out of school_  
><em>They can't wait to hang out and be cool<em>  
><em>Hang around 'til quarter after twelve<em>  
><em>That's when they fall in line<em>

**_They got the beat_**  
><strong><em>They got the beat<em>**  
><strong><em>Kids got the beat, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Kids got the beat<em>**

_**Go-go music really makes us dance**_  
><em><strong>Do the pony puts us in a trance<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do the watusi just give us a chance<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's when we fall in line<strong>_

_**'Cause we got the beat**_  
><em><strong>We got the beat<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got the beat, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got it<strong>_

_**We got the beat**_  
><em><strong>We got the beat<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got the beat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody get on your feet<strong>_  
><em><strong>We got the beat<strong>_  
><em>We know you can dance to the beat<em>  
><em><strong>We got the beat<strong>_  
><strong>Jumpin',get down<strong>  
><strong><em><span>We got the beat<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Round and round and round<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>We got the beat<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>We got the beat...<span>_**

The girls were dancing on the tables while everyone in the cafeteria were dancing around. The hosts, even Kyoya and Takashi were dancing. The song ended and everyone cheered. The host were going to show the girls a little something at the music room before the club started. Everyone left the cafeteria and went to their next class.

Hours pasted, the girls, hosts, Tyler and Jessie were on their last period so they left to the music room for the host club. The hosts and Tyler decided to do it now, their little performence for the girls. Everyone got into the music room and got their things ready before the club started. The theme today was Indian Palace. The hosts were guards, servants and royalty. The girls were belly dancers. Medora was a princess. Yuki's outfit was red. Lisa's was blue. Mira's purple. Mika's white.

The club was now open and no one came yet until a boy with brown hair and an elementary school uniform. "Welcome~" said the hosts and the girls. The boy looked shocked and stuttered, "Um excuse me, are you the king?" said the boy. Tamaki looked at the boy in shock and then he showed a face with pleasure to the boy. "Ah it's seems like we have a new customer. Come here, young one." said Tamaki. The boy hesitated then walked up to Tamaki. "What is your name?" said Tamaki. The boy said, "My name is Shiro Takaoji. And if you don't mind," said Shiro. Tamaki looked at Shiro. "Would you teach me how to make woen happy? Will you make me your apprentice?" said Shiro. Tamaki blushed and went into dramatic mode. "Why, of course." said Tamaki and he went into a dramatic speech.

It was the time that the Host club was in progress. Tamaki had his usual guest but this time he had one guest and Shiro was observing LITERALLY up close. The girls were getting ready to sing until, "What I look like a carp?" screamed Tamaki's guest. Tamaki tried to convince her to think she's the only one for him but she wasn't convinced and left crying. Haruhi gave Shiro the tray of tea to him and warned him. Shiro dropped it like it was nothing. Haruhi had her debt risen up.

Then Renge came out of the floor with a motor bringing her up. Yuki tensed up and hid behind Lisa. The girls were curious but never bothered her about it. Renge babbled about Shiro and his host type as the Naughty Boy type. Everyone got out of their costume because as Renge appeared the host club just closed. Then as Shiro was about to start his training,the girls sang a song. The twins went off stage and Yuki and Lisa sang while playing the guitar.

(I'm Alive by BECCA)

**Yuki _Lisa_**

_Together_

**Nothing I say comes out right**  
><strong>I can't love without a fight<strong>  
><strong>No one ever knows my name<strong>  
><strong>When I pray for sun, it rains<strong>  
><strong>I'm so sick of wasting time<strong>  
><strong>But nothings moving in my mind<strong>  
><strong>Inspiration can't be found<strong>  
><strong>I get up and fall but...<strong>

_I'm ALIVE!_  
><em>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me<em>  
><em>Reaching for heaven<em>  
><em>I will fight<em>  
><em>And I'll sleep when I die<em>  
><em>I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!<em>

_**Every lover breaks my heart**_  
><em><strong>And I know it from the start<strong>_  
><em><strong>Still I end up in a mess<strong>_  
><em><strong>Every time I second Guess<strong>_  
><em><strong>All my friend's just run away<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I'm having a bad day<strong>_  
><em><strong>I would rather stay in bed <strong>_  
><em><strong>But I know there's a reason...<strong>_

_I'm ALIVE!_  
><em>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me<em>  
><em>Reaching for heaven<em>  
><em>I will fight<em>  
><em>And I'll sleep when I die<em>  
><em>I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!<em>

**When I'm bored to death at home**  
><strong>When he won't pick up the phone<strong>  
><strong>When I'm stuck in second place<strong>  
><strong>Those regrets I can't erase<strong>  
><strong>Only I can change the end <strong>  
><strong>Of the movie in my head<strong>  
><strong>There's no time for misery<strong>  
><strong>I won't feel sorry for me<strong>

_**I'm ALIVE!**_  
><em><strong>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reaching for heaven<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will fight<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll sleep when I die<strong>_  
><em><strong>I live, My life, ohh! <strong>_

_I'm ALIVE!_  
><em>I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah<em>  
><em>Between the good and bad's where you'll find me<em>  
><em>Reaching for heaven<em>  
><em>I will fight<em>  
><em>And I'll sleep when I die<em>  
><em>I live, my hard life,<em>  
><em>I live, my life<em>  
><em>I'm ALIVE!<em>

The song was playing while Shiro was working on his type. When the song ended, the hosts and girls clapped and cheered except Renge and Shiro. Shiro was shocked by the girls singing and tired by the training. Renge on the other hand, was smiling or grinning at Yuki. Yuki gave an 'ah man!' look and she remembered that Renge was there while she sang.

"Oh boy. Here we go." muttered Yuki as Renge walked forward up to her. "It's you. Yuki Reynolds." said Renge. Yuki just nodded and was terrified. Renge smiled and ran, jumped and landed on Yuki. "Yuki it's you! Your here, why didn't you call me when you got here?" said Renge. Yuki said, "Well I was busy and beside I didn't know you were here!" said Yuki, yelling the last part.

"Um, mined telling me what you guys aretalking about?" said Tamaki. Then Hikaru and Karou said, "What exactly are you and Renge?" Before Renge could say anything, Yuki said, "Come on, don't tell them the truth yet. Lets have some fun like we did before, kay?" in Renge's ear quietly. Renge nodded. "Sure I wouldn't mind telling you." said Yuki. The twins looked at her. Then Yuki brought Renge into a dip. The hosts, girls and Tyler and Jessie's jaws dropped. "You see guys, Renge is my girlfriend." said Yuki and Renge wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck and the two **kissed!**

Everyone gaped at them with wide eyes and jaws on the floor. They'd never thought Yuki and Renge were lesbian or bisexual. Yuki and Renge seperated, looked at the guys and at each other then laughed. The hosts, Tyler, Jessie and the girls looked at them confused.

Yuki said ," Ha, that was priceless. Ho, well sorry but that's a lie. Renge's not my girlfriend but my cousin. We used to always joke around like that to people like the Hitachiin's brotherly act. People always wonder what we are because we're always jumpy on each other so we tell them we're girlfriends and kissed." Renge and Yuki high-fived each other and put their arms around each other like Hikaru and Kaoru do just like a replica. "We love to see the people's reactions. As you can see, we're kinda like the replica of Kaoru and Hikaru. We loved your faces, it was pricless." said Renge. The boys except Tyler and Honey-sempai were blushing.

After the Renge and Yuki thing, the guys chose to go check out Shiro and his school. Haruhi, Honey-sempai and Medora were post in on the sneaking in. Haruhi as a middle school student and Medora and Honey-sempai as elementary students. (**Well if you watched the episode with Shiro then you know what happened next. Skipping to Shiro and his "girlfriend's" duet.)**

After Shiro and Hina did their duet, Yuki and Renge have decided to do a song for them. The guys went to the music room's stage and sat on the chairs that were there with tables. Some sat on the couches.

(DISCOTHEQUE by Mizuki Nana)

**Yuki **_Renge_

_**Together**_

_**(chu-lu chu-lu chu-lu pa-ya-pa)**_  
><em><strong>disco lady disco lady deep emotion deep emotion)<strong>_

**Sweetie darlin ' odori masho u hajikeru beauty lady**  
><strong>umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodori tai no<strong>

**Guramarasu naku chibiru pinkuiro no tsuya meku neiru**  
><strong>garasu no mukou gawa ni utsuru sugao shuuru na days<strong>  
><strong>kimi dake ni so mise te itai kokoro no naka hitomi no oku<strong>  
><strong>ah soba ni ite hoshii yo tsuki no mirror ball terasa re te<strong>

**My darlin ' ne? vivid? dona koishi masho hajikeru sexy beauty**  
><strong>umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru my love hora sekai wa kawaru<strong>

_**(chu - lu chu - lu chu - lu pa - ya - pa)**_  
><em><strong>(sexy feeling chu chu... chu chu...)<strong>_  
><em>Doramatikku na jounetsu ase nai dejavu mi tsuduke taku te<em>  
><em>karafuru na sweety story kokoro fukaku kizamikomu<em>  
><em>chiisana yami ga otozure te mo koi no jumon tonae ta nara<em>  
><em>sou, kitto hate nai sora hoshikuzu no shower ga furisosogu<em>

_Dakara happy station mezashi te yukou 50 / 50 (fifty/fifty) awase te_  
><em>100 % (hyaku paasento) ijou no ai yuruginaku koko ni aru to<em>  
><em>watashi omotteru<em>  
><em><strong>(chu - lu chu - lu chu - lu pa - ya - pa)<strong>_

_**Puroguresshibu to konsabatibu na jibun**_  
><em><strong>kimi ni arinomama o suki de ite hoshii? to<strong>_  
><em><strong>negai ha (disco lady disco lady)<strong>_  
><em><strong>sekihara (deep emotion true emotion)<strong>_

_My darlin ' motto issho ni odori mashou secret night suteki na_  
><em>rabusongu no dekoreeshon futanin no haato de ah kanade awase te<em>

**My darlin ' ne? vivid? dona koishi masho hajikeru sexy beauty**  
><strong>umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru my love hora sekai ha kawaru<strong>  
><em><strong>(chu - lu chu - lu chu - lu pa - ya - pa)<strong>_

**(The girls did all the moves from Rosario+Vampire CAPU2.) **The song ended and there were cheers. Yuki was wearing a blue miniskirt, blue bikini top and black high heel boots. Renge was wearing the same put her outfit was purple and boots were white. Everyone was happy and shocked. Shocked that Renge could sing and happy that the two were having a good time.


	13. Water Park Adventure part 1

Chapter 13

Friday came fast and luckily it was the last period for everyone in school. The hosts, Tyler, Jessie and girls were already in the music room. The theme was just them in their uniforms but the girls and Tyler. **(Tyler had offered to help the host by entertainment and serving them, Jessie is Tamaki's customer)**

The girls had to be in waitresses outfits and Tyler had to wear a butler outfit. The waitress out fit went to the girl's knees, it was black it white rims. The outfit was strapless but they had puffy things on their arms. The top was tight and the bottom was puffy. And...the Hitachiin's designed it.

Tyler's outfit was a black butler suit with a black tie and shoes. He carried a circular tray with him to serve drinks. **(Lets just say he's good with balancing things. The girls have the same thing, good with balancing things.)**

The host club was open and the host got their guest. The usual things, twins with their brotherly love,Haruhi's natural self, Tamaki's flirt, Kyoya's calculating, Honey's eating cake and Takashi is being quiet. The girls were serving the host and Tyler's serving Haruhi. They've assigned themselves to a host so that's why they get the same person everytime.

Eventually, the club ended and out of nowhere, thousands of swimsuits on dummies were in the center of the room. The girls sweatdropped. _Where the hell did these come from? _thought all the girls. Then the Hitachiins started to talk to Haruhi about going to a water park that Kyoya's family owns and picking out a swim suit. The girls looked around at the swim suits. The twins have found a swim suit and showed it to the Hitachiins and Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi, if you're going to the beach then wear this!" said Mika. "It's perfect! It's a two piece and the ruffles hide the fact that your flat chested." said Mira. Then Hikaru and Kaoru both nodded in agreement. Then Tamaki hit both Kaoru and Hikaru with a baseball bat saying, "Stop harassing my daughter!".

Then the host looked at the girls and Tamaki said, "Well you girls are coming too, so you might as well look at the swim suits here. After all your work, you can come." The girl nodded and looked around at the swim suits. The boys remembered that they forgot to do something for the girls. They decided to do it know.

"Hey girls, why don't you sit down on the couches or chairs near the piano. We want to show you something." said Tamaki. The girls looked at him with a odd look and did as he said. Haruhi and the girls sat in chairs and couches. Then the boys were on the stage. What surprised the girls was that music was playing.

(It's gonna be me by N'Sync)

**Tyler **_Kyoya **Tamaki **Kaoru_**Hikaru**

Honey Takashi

_**All**_

**It's gonna-be-me**  
><em>Oh, yeah<em>  
><em><br>_**You might've been hurt, babe**  
><strong>That ain't no lie<strong>  
><strong>You've seen them all come and go, oh..<strong>  
><strong>I remember you told me<strong>  
><strong>That it made you believe in<strong>  
><strong>No man, no cry<strong>  
><strong>Maybe that's why<strong>

**_Every little thing I do_**  
><strong><em>Never seems enough for you<em>**  
><strong><em>You don't wanna lose it again<em>**  
><strong><em>But I'm not like them<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby, when you finally,<em>**  
><strong><em>Get to love somebody<em>**  
><strong><em>Guess what,<em>**  
><em><strong>It's gonna be me<strong>.._  
><em><br>You've got no choice, babe_  
><em>But to move on, and you know<em>  
><em>There ain't no time to waste<em>  
><em>You're just too blind (too blind), to see<em>  
><em><strong>But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can't deny<strong>_  
><em><strong>So just tell me why<strong>_

_**Every little thing I do**_  
><em><strong>Never seems enough for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't wanna lose it again<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm not like them<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, when you finally<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get to love somebody (somebody)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Guess what (guess what)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's gonna be me<strong>_

It's gonna be me  
>Oh yeah...<p>

_**There comes a day**_  
><em><strong>When I'll be the one, you'll see..<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna<strong>_

** It's gonna be me**

All that I do  
><span>Is not enough for you<span>  
><span>Don't wanna lose it<span>  
><span>But I'm not like that<span>  
>When finally (finally)<br>You get to love  
>Guess what (guess what)<p>

_**Every little thing I do**_  
><em><strong>Never seems enough for you (for you babe)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm not like them<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, when you finally<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get to love somebody (love..)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Guess what (guess what)<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's gonna be me<strong>_

_**Every little thing I do (Oh...)**_  
><em><strong>Never seems enough for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm not like them<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get to love somebody<strong>_  
><em><strong>Guess what (guess what)<strong>_

_ It's gonna be me.._

The girls were shocked then the clapped and cheered. They were shocked the boys would sing that song to them and that they sang very nice. The boys smiled. Then Yuki said, "Now it's your turn to sit in the chairs while we perform. Come on girls, you too Haruhi." Then the boys sat down while the girls went on the stage.

(Jai Ho by The Pussycat Dolls)

**Yuki _Haruhi_**_Twins_ **Lisa**

**_Together_**

**_(Jai ho, Jai ho)_**  
><strong>I got shivers when you touch that way<strong>  
><strong>I'll make you hot, get all you got<strong>  
><strong>I'll make you wanna say<strong>  
><em><strong>(Jai ho, Jai ho)<strong>_

_**I got fever runnin' like a fire**_  
><em><strong>For you I will go all the way<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna take you higher<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_

_I keep it steady 'cause steady that's how I do it_  
><strong><em><span>(Jai ho)<span>_**  
><em>This beat is heavy so heavy you gonna feel it<em>

**_(Jai ho)_**  
><strong><em><span>You are the reason that I breathe<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>(Jai ho)<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>You are the reason that I still believe<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>(Jai ho)<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>You are my destiny, Jai ho<span>_**

**_(Jai ho)_**  
><strong><em><span>No, there is nothin' that can stop us<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>(Jai ho)<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Nothing can ever come between us<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>(Jai ho)<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>So come and dance with me, Jai ho<span>_**

**Catch me, catch me, catch me**  
><strong>C'mon catch me, I want you now<strong>  
><strong>I know you can save me<strong>  
><strong>Come and save me, I need you now<strong>

**I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow**  
><strong><span>Any way and any day, never gonna let go<span>**  
><em><strong>(Jai ho, Jai ho)<strong>_

**Escape away I'll take you to a place**  
><strong><span>This fantasy of you and me<span>**  
><strong><span>I'll never lose the chance<span>**  
><em><strong>(Jai ho, Jai ho)<strong>_

_**I can feel you rushin' through my veins**_  
><em><strong>There's an ocean in my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will never be the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_

Just keep it burnin', yeah baby just keep it comin'  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_  
><em>You're gonna find out, baby I'm one in a million<em>

_**(Jai ho)**_  
><em><strong>You are the reason that I breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the reason that I still believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my destiny, Jai ho<strong>_

_**(Jai ho)**_  
><em><strong>No, there is nothin' that can stop us<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing can ever come between us<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So come and dance with me, Jai ho<strong>_

_Catch me, catch me, catch me_  
><em>C'mon catch me, I want you now<em>  
><em>I know you can save me<em>  
><em>Come and save me, I need you now<em>

**I am yours forever, yes forever I will follow**  
><strong>Any way on any day, never gonna let go<strong>  
><em><strong>(Jai ho, Jai ho)<strong>_

_**(Jai ho)**_  
><strong><em>I need you, gonna make it<em>**  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm ready, so take it<strong>_

_**(Jai ho)**_  
><em><strong>You are the reason that I breathe<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are the reason that I still believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are my destiny, Jai ho<strong>_

_**(Jai ho)**_  
><em><strong>No, there is nothin' that can stop us<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing can ever come between us<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_  
><em><strong>So come and dance with me, Jai ho<strong>_  
><em><strong>You and me, it's destiny<strong>_  
>The girls then danced around the stage and singing.<br>_**(Jai ho)**_  
><em><strong>Baila, baila<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baila, baila<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baila, baila<strong>_  
><em><strong>(Jai ho)<strong>_

Then the girls stopped the song, and the boys and Medora clapped. The boys were shocked that Haruhi sang and she sang good. The girls smiled and bowed.

After that the girls found their bathing suit. They all left to go home and get ready for tomorrow.

It was Saturday, the day the hosts, Tyler and girls go to the water park that the Otoori's own. Everyone was in the limo already heading to the hotel they'll be staying at. The girls were all in shorts but different shirts.

Yuki was wearing a white shirt that went to the top of his stomach and it was off the shoulders. Mira and Mika's were white as well but it was strapless. Lisa was wearing a black off the shoulder shirt. Medora was wearin a tank top. Haruhi was wearing shorts and a big white shirt. The shirts showed off the girls swim suit straps or some of the girls.

The boys were wearing their swim trunks and a shirt. All everyone was doing in the limo was talking, reading or playing a game. Once they got there, everyone went to the hotel and stood in the lobby. Everyone was assigned rooms and roommates. Haruhi with Yuki, Mira with Mika, Lisa with Medora, Tyler with Tamaki, Hikaru with Karou, and Takashi with Honey. Everyone's room was in one hallway and right across from one another.

Everyone got changed into their swim suits and got their things ready to go to the water park. The girls swim suits were rather going to amaze the boys.

Yuki was wearing a strapless two piece swim suit. On the bikini there were two rings at the sides. She had her hair down, wearing her mothers necklace. She had on white sandals.

Lisa had a similar swim suit as Yuki but it was black. She had her hair up in a high ponytail. She had on flip-flops.

Mira had a two piece purple swim suit. The bikini had strings that you have to tie. She had her hair down and black sandals.

Mika was the same as her sister but her swim suit was blue. Her hair was up.

Medora was wearing a pink one piece with bunnies on it. Her hair was braided, she wore sandals. She also brought a floaty.

Haruhi was wearing the swim suit that Mika and Mira chose for her. She wore flip-flops.

They all went downstairs to met the boys. They went to the water park. Some of them went to the pools and some of them just relaxed under an umbrella on a chair. Yuki and the twins went to the pool and Lisa and Medora went to the water slides. The Hitachiins, Honey and Takashi were playing in the pool as well.


	14. Water Park Adventure part 2

Chapter 14

Everyone was having a great time. Tamaki and the twins were playing around with water guns because of the twins teasing Tamaki about them marrying Haruhi. Kyoya was in his beach chair relaxing or do data. Mori and Honey were in the current pool. Haruhi was just sitting in a chair relaxing.

Yuki, Mira and Mika were going on the slides and sometimes just swam or played around in the pool. Lisa and Medora were just playing in the pool. Tyler was sitting next to Haruhi doing the same thing she was, relaxing.

The girls had an idea. They wanted to sing a song. The girls out out of the pool and said, "Hey guys, it's okay for us to sing a song here, right?" The boys looked at the girls and nodded. "Well," said Yuki. "Haruhi. Come here. You're going to sing with us." Haruhi looked confused but did as Yuki said.

**(Beep by Pussycat Dolls)**

**Yuki **_Lisa **Haruhi **_Twins_** Together**_

**_Ha, ha ha, ha ha_**  
><strong><em><span>Ha, ha ha, ha<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Ha ha, ha ha, ha ha<span>_**  
><strong><em><span>Ha, ha ha, ha<span>_**

It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
>You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your<br>You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
>Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your<p>

_I don't give a_  
><em>Keep looking at my<em>  
><em>'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my<em>  
><em>Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your<em>  
><em>Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha<em>

**Every boy's the same**  
><strong>Since I been in the seventh grade<strong>  
><strong>They've been trying to get with me<strong>  
><strong>Trying to ha ha ha, ha ha ha<strong>

_**They always got a plan**_  
><em><strong>To be my one and only man<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want to hold me with their hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>Want to ha ha ha, ha ha ha<strong>_

_I keep turning 'em down_  
><em>But, they always come around<em>  
><em>Asking me to go around<em>  
><em>That's not the way it's going down<em>

_**'Cause they only want, only want**_  
><em><strong>My ha ha ha, ha ha ha<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only want what they want<strong>_  
><em><strong>But, na ah ah, na ah ah<strong>_

It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
>You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your<br>You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
>Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your<p>

**I don't give a**  
><strong>Keep looking at my<strong>  
><strong>'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my<strong>  
><strong>Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your<strong>  
><strong>Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha<strong>

_Do you know that ?no'_  
><em>Don't mean ?yes'? It means no<em>  
><em>So just hold up, wait a minute<em>  
><em>Let me put my two cents in it<em>

_**One, just be patient**_  
><em><strong>Don't be rushing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like you're anxious<strong>_  
><em><strong>And two, you're just too aggressive<strong>_  
><em><strong>Trying to get your ahh<strong>_

**Do you know that I know?**  
><strong>And I don't want to go there<strong>

They only want, only want  
>My ha ha ha, ha ha ha<br>Only want what they want  
>But, na ah ah, na ah ah<p>

It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
>You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your<br>You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
>Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your<p>

_**I don't give a**_  
><em><strong>Keep looking at my<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ha ha ha ha, ha ha<strong>_

**Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell**  
><strong>You want it bad, but oh well<strong>  
><strong>What you got for me<strong>  
><strong>Is something I, something I don't need<strong>  
><strong>Hey!<strong>

It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
>You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your<br>You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
>Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your<p>

_I don't give a_  
><em>Keep looking at my<em>  
><em>'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my<em>  
><em>Ha, I'ma do my thang while you're playing with your<em>  
><em>Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha<em>

It's funny how a man only thinks about the  
>You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your<br>You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your  
>Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your<p>

_**I don't give a**_  
><em><strong>Keep looking at my<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ha, I'ma do my thing while you're playing with your<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ha, ha ha, ha ha ha ha<strong>_

The girls danced to the song in their own way. When the song ended they laughed at the boys faces. After that they went back to what they were doing. Lisa and Takashi got of the pool for a while for a break. Tamaki and the twins were still playing with their water guns until Tamaki slipped on a banana peel and hit a native american looking pole. Computer operations and lights went off. Then out of nowhere, a huge wave hit Medora, Honey and Yuki. Takashi, Lisa and Haruhi went running after the three.

Tamaki and the rest of group ,except Kyoya and Lisa,ran around to find a way to get to the three that disappeared. But alligators were in the way. So after they were out of energy, Kyoya explained everything on a map of the water park. So they ended up following Kyoya around to find the three.

**Meanwhile, with Yuki, Honey and Medora**

The three of them were swirling through water going under. They were close to losing air until they reached the end of the current pool. They all swam up to the surface, gasping for air and swam to the shore. "Honey-sempai! Medora-sempai! Are you guys alright?" said Yuki. They nodded and asked Yuki is she was okay. Yuki just nodded and stood up.

"Come on, we should get going and find the others." said Yuki. The two seniors nodded and stood up. They walked for a few minutes until the squal happened. They saw a shelter to their right and went there.

After a while, the squal ended and they went back to searching for the others. Then they stopped. There were footsteps and they were loud as if there was a group in combat boots. Then when Yuki looked up, there were soldiers jogging in a group wearing black of what looked like S.W.A.T. outfits also caring guns. The three relazied something about the soldiers though. On their sleeve of their uniforms, there was the Ootori insignia. "Remember, Master Ootori has said that he has lost three companians. So show no any suspicious figures." said one of the soldiers. Then the soldiers went off.

Then all of a sudden, Mori,Lisa and Haruhi were surrounded by the police force. Yuki and Honey got an idea. The three of them went on top of a tree closest to Takashi,Lisa and Haruhi and grabbed a vine. "Takashi! Haru-chan! Lisa-chan! Out of the way!" shouted Honey as he,Yuki and Medora swung on their vines and dropped on one of the police officers. Then the three started to take down the whole police force.

Yuki was hitting the police officers on the head or their limbs. She would also gather up their weapons and threw it away. She was fighting so swiftly like Medora and Honey.

Medora was kicking one of the soldiers shin, which he was brought to his knees, jumped to the top of his helmet, jumped off and kicked him down to the ground. She then jumped on the soldiers helmets and did the same thing.

Honey was flipping the guards over his shoulder and hit the guards with his karate moves. They were finished in less then 10 minutes. "Mess with our friends is bad!" both Medora and Honey said in unison. Haruhi had on a shocked face while Lisa and Mori were calm.

The rest came and Tamakiran up to Haruhi and said,"I was so worried." The two pairs of twins went and touched one of the soldiers heads and said, "I still can believe this was Honey-sempai's/Medora and Yuki-sempai's doing. He/They must have been really holding back." said the two pairs of twins.

"What do you mean "holding back"?" Haruhi said. "Well, you see the Honinozukas are famous for their karate and judo dojos. Before Honey-sempai was the National Karate and Judo Champion when he was only in middle school." said the twins." Also the Morinozukas are famous for their kendo dojos, and before this he was the National Kendo Champion when he was in middle school."

Mira said,"Well, you see Medora's family is famous for their dojos,it's any martial art." Mika said,"Before she was the captain of the Judo club and National Judo,Karate, and Tai Quan Do Champion." "There is now Lisa-sempai. Her family have been sevants to Medora-semapi's family for generations. Her family is famous for their Kendo,Karate and Tai Quan Do dojos. She was the Tai Quan Do clubs captain and the National Kendo,Judo and Tai Quan Do Champion along side with Medora-sempai." Then the twins went to Yuki. "And there is Yuki-sempai. Her family runs weapon company all over the world. She learned how to shot guns, use swords, and fight when she was only 10. That's why she acts sort of like a demon, because she is practically unstoppable." Everyone was shocked except Tyler and the girls.

"Hey maybe next time we should go to the beach." said the Hitachiin's. "Come on Haruhi's not into that stuff. Besides last times incident with Yuki." said Tamaki. "Huh, I'd like to go to the beach, I'm not a fan of water parks but the beach sounds nice." said Haruhi. "And besides, I'm fine. That incident won't happen again. So it's cool." said Yuki. And the hosts decided to go to the beach later on.


	15. Describe My OC's

**Sorry I haven't described the girls well enough. So here are the girls, Tyler and Jessie.**

* * *

><p><strong>1st years:<strong>

**Name:Mira Namamoto**

**Age: 15**

**Looks: Brown hair to her mid-back, Bright blue eyes, pale skin(flawless), ears pierce, perky chest, hourglass frame**

**Height: 5'6''**

**Likes:chocolate, strawberries, burgers, fries, her friends family and almost everything**

**Dislikes: rats, annoying girls and boys**

**Siblings: Her twin,Mika.**

**Parents:Maria Namamoto(Mother)**

** Christian Namamoto(Father)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Mika Namamoto<strong>

**Age: 15**

**Looks: She is exactly the same as her sister but her hair is parted differently from her sister**

**Height: 5'6''**

**Likes:Same as her sister**

**Dislikes:Same as her sister**

**Siblings: Mira, her twin**

**Parents:Maria Namamoto(Mother)**

** Christian Namamoto(Father)**

* * *

><p><strong>2nd years:<strong>

**Name: Yuki Reynolds**

**Age: 16**

**Looks: Platinum blond hair to her knees, Crimson Red eyes, tan skin(flawless), hourglass frame, pierce ears and a D-cup chest**

**Height: 5'8'' half**

**Likes:Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, berries, tea, coffee, myths, the colors red, blue and black, and the impossible.**

**Dislike: Annoying people, weirdos, and the colors yellow, orange and anything girly**

**Siblings: Joan Reynolds(Eldest sister)2nd born Age: 27**

** Riana Reynolds(2nd older sister)4th born Age:24**

** Christopher Reynolds (Eldest brother) 1st born Age:29**

** John Reynolds (2nd older sister)3rd born Age: 26**

**Parents: Samantha Reynolds(Decease) (Mother)**

** Thomas Reynolds (Father)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Tyler Bell<strong>

**Age: 16**

**Looks: Brown hair that looks almost blond, flawless pale skin, green eyes**

**Height: 6'0''**

**Likes: Strawberry, Chocolate, all types of berries, coffee, colors black, blue and red**

**Dislikes: Bullies, Annoying people, and most bright colors**

**Siblings: Alice Bell (Younger sister)**

** Micheal Bell (Younger brother)**

**Parents: Crystal Bell (Decease and Mother)**

** Robert Bell (Father)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Jessie Douglas<strong>

**Age: 16**

**Looks: Brown hair with Blond and Red streaks that ends at her butt, light blue eyes, pale skin with freckles on her cheeks, perky chest**

**Height: 5'7''**

**Likes: Vanilla, berries, tea, most bright colors and purple, cute things, cakes**

**Dislikes: Bullies, anyone who hurts her friends, the annoying some dark colors**

**Siblings: Austin Douglas (Older brother) Age: 29**

** Brianna Douglas (Older sister) Age: 28**

**Parents: Mariah Douglas (Decease and Mother)**

** David Douglas (Decease and Dad)**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd years:<strong>

**Name:Lisa Hiroshima **

**Age: 17**

**Looks:Midnight Black mid-back hair, tan skin and jade green eyes and a well framed body and a D-cup**

**Height: 5'9''**

**Likes: Chocolate, Strawberries, purple, black, green, red, cake and martial arts**

**Dislikes: People who hurt her family and friend**

**Siblings: Aiko Hiroshima (Younger sister)**

**Parents: Nanamai Hiroshima (Mother)**

** Akito Hiroshima (Father)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Medora Oshiro<strong>

**Age: 17**

**Looks: Waist length blond hair, Chocolate brown eyes, medium tanish skin(SP?) and she has a a good appearence of a 12 year old child **

**Height: 5'0''(Same height as Honey)**

**Likes: Sweets, cute things,and the same things as Honey-sempai**

**Dislikes: When someone hurts her family and friends, things not cute or sweet**

**Siblings: Miharu Oshiro(Younger Sister same as Lisa's younger sister)**

**Parents: Fuyumiko Oshiro (Mother)**

** Akira Oshiro (Father)**

* * *

><p><strong>This is all so I'll continue the stories later on! Well here's the details of my OC's. I don't own Ouran but only the people on this page. Well, see ya later~!<strong>

**DemonWarriorGirl**


	16. We Should've Never Come Back Here

Chapter 15

It was the day after the water park and everyone was at school. Days passed when it reached Monday. It was Friday and after school and the host club was in half way done.

The twins,Lisa and Yuki were waitressing but Medora was sitting down on the couch eatting cake with Honey-sempai.

It was the end of the host club hours and the guests left.

"So tomorrow we're going to the beach?" said Yuki. She was still terrified of what happened the last time she went to the beach with the host club and her friends. Though she toughned up and completely forgot about it as good as she could.

Everyone said yes and Tamaki was his regular crazy self. Everyone went home and got their things ready for tomorrow, the beach.

It was the next day and everyone was in a limo to the Ootori's private beach resort. The boys were in swim trunks and of course, Haruhi as well. The girls were wearing short shorts and a plain shirt. Most were wearing sunglasses.

When they got there, they went to one of the villas and chose their own rooms. Once they put their things in their rooms, they went to the beach. The girls were all in a bathing suit from the last time they came to the beach except Haruhi. So were the boys but one thing wasn't right. Then when the girls came out, they knew it.

The host brought their costumers to the beach. Of course. The girls sweatdropped, even Haruhi did and Tyler as well. Now that you mention him, most of the costumers were staring at him with hearts in their eyes. Everytime Haruhi was looking at Tyler and the fan girls, she had this sad look on her face.

Anyway, everyone was doing their usual stuff. Twins:brotherly love. Honey and Mori:doing something with their customers. Kyoya:Digging his nose into his book. Tamaki :Charming his customers. Haruhi:watching everyone and talking to some girls. Yuki:On her laptop. Twins: Having a tan session. Medora and Lisa:With Honey and Mori. That was all.

Haruhi and Yuki then went over to see what was going on. Then,"Hey,Haru-chan, Yuki-chan!" shouted a childish voice. They both turned their heads to see Honey-sempai, next to the water with a shovel and a bucket full of sea creatures. "Hey, wanna go hellfish shunting with me!" said Honey-sempai.

"I think he means shellfish hunting." said Yuki. Haruhi just nodded and they both went to Honey-sempai. "Honey-sempai, I don't think we can do that since I don't see any sea creatures." said Haruhi. Yuki tapped Haruhi on her shoulder, Haruhi turned and Yuki pointed at all the clams and sea creatures in his bucket. Then both of the girls looked around themselves and panicked. "WHAT THE HELL?" yelled both Yuki and Haruhi.

Then Yuki heard a truck and somemen, so she and Mori looked behind the gigantic rock next to them and saw Kyoya and his policemen. The police were passing down buckets of sea creatures exactly like the ones Honey-sempai has, and Kyoya was writing in his notebook and watching the police unstoke the buckets.

Mori kept on a straight face while Yuki had on a confused look. Kyoya turned to face us and looked up at us and said,"Ah, Mori-sempai, Yuki. Don't mind them, they just came here to drop off sea creatures to say sorry to Yuki, Medora, and Honey-sempai."

_Timeskip_

One of Haruhi's customers came running to the twins and Tamaki, who was holding poisonous snakes. "Help!" It caught everyone's attention, mostly Yuki's. "It's Haruhi! He's in trouble!" said the girl. Yuki's eyes went so wide, that you'd think their dishes. She got up from her chair and ran next to Tamaki and the twins, though she ran faster.

When Yuki got there, there were two boys and they looked drunk. One of the boys were hold the other two girl while the other boy was holding Haruhi over the edge of the cliff. "Let Haruhi go! NOW!" yelled Yuki. The boy holding Haruhi just smirked and ignored her. That made Yuki annoyed and walked up to the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" said the boy. As he turned around, he saw her eyes. His eyes widened when her eyes were turning pink. "I said put him down." said Yuki in a dangerous voice. He was so shaken he just froze while Haruhi was trying to slip out of his grasp.

Yuki grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled Haruhi to her, and the boy's grip just slipped. Haruhi just hugged Yuki and she hugged back, as Yuki glared at the boy. The boy was pushed back by Yuki's foot and he fell down. Tamaki just came up and saw what was in front of him. He running to them until he saw the two of them in an embrace. He just stopped there and was about to turn back until Haruhi yelled out.

Haruhi let go of Yuki and was about to turn until her foot slipped and she ended up hanging from the cliff, with Yuki holding her hand. "Yuki!" yelled out Haruhi. Yuki was trying to grab her other hand but before Tamaki could reach them, he was too late.

The girls fell off the cliff and fell into the water. But before the splash!, Yuki pulled Haruhi to her and flipped them so Yuki was at the bottom and Haruhi was on top. And the girls fell into the water.

Yuki was losing consiousness and saw Haruhi out cold. Then she heard a splash! She opened her eyes and saw Tamaki. He was swimming to both of them and Yuki smiled. Once he was a foot away from them, Yuki gave him Haruhi and he looked at her. She gave him a look that said, _Don't worry about me! Take her and go! She needs your help. Go! _Tamaki just nodded and swam to the surface.

Yuki was still in the water when she heard the hosts,girls and Tyler fuse over Haruhi. She smiled and closed her eyes. Then she blacked out herself and was left in the water, all by herself.

Haruhi opened her eyes and saw everyone around her with worried looks. She looked around and then everyone bomded her with questions. "Are you okay?" "Are you hurt?" stuff like that from everyone. Then Tamaki spun her around to face him and said,"Haruhi. Why did you do that? That was dangerous!" Haruhi said," Well, sorry I-" Tamaki interrupted her. "That's not a good excuse Haruhi! You are a girl and you can out to us when were around to help you!" "Well, I had to do something, I couldn't leave the girls alone. It doesn't matter if I'm a girl, I was there and I had to do something! I didn't do anything wrong!" said Haruhi, yelling out the last part.

Before Tamaki could say anything, the girls looked around and Medora said," Hey, where's Yuki-chan? I haven't seen her yet, wasn't she with Haru-chan when she fell?" Haruhi's eyes widened and panicked,"Oh no! She's still out there!" said Haruhi as she ran to the water and yelled out," Yuki! Yuki!" The others started to do the same and some split up to find Yuki.

You could tell Kyoya was worried along with Tyler because he had on a seroius worried face. Before Tyler knew it, Hikaru yelled out,"Hey guys over here! We found her!" Everyone ran to them and saw Yuki there lying on the sand, eyes closed and not breathing.

Haruhi ran to her and tried to wake her up by shaking her, "Yuki-san! Come on open your eyes!" said Haruhi, tears pouring out of her eyes. No reply, no movements. Just silence and no unter movements. Kyoya came to Yuki's body and checked her pulse. It was very faint. He looked at Everyone then Haruhi and said,"She's alive, though her pulse is faint. She probably passed out from no air but she completely lost her consiousness." Before he could say anything else, Mika and Mire gasped.

Everyone looked at the girl twins and saw they were staring at her back. Kyoya turned Yuki's body around and everyone gasped. She didn't lose her coniousness from no air, but from beer glasses peirced deep into her back.

"Quickly! We need to take her back to the house !" said Haruhi, practically screaming and crying at everyone. Everyone didn't have a time to think, so they just did what Haruhi said. They ran because if they walked... they would have lost her when they first stepped through the doorway to the house.

**Srry it's short! Just really sleepy and couldn't think of anything much and I haven't done this thing in days! Well review please!**


	17. Kyoya's Ruined Chance With Yuki

Chapter 17

Everyone was in Yuki and Haruhi's room, were there laied Yuki, who's on her back. A doctor was there with everyone else, he was checking up on Yuki and treating her wound on her back. Yuki though wasn't the only one that wasn't doing well.

Surrounding her bed, there was Tyler holding her so tight that he's afraid she's going to go somewhere. Mori-sempai,who regulary had on a straight face, had a worried look on his face and he was holding a sobbing Honey in his arms. Tamaki just sat in a chair all silent and not moving. Haruhi was siting on the other side of Yuki,next to the doctor, crying her heart out. The Hitachiins were just standing next to Mori-sempai, mad at themselves. The girl twins were standing in the back of Haruhi, both on each side of her, surprisingly crying as well. Medora was shaking and sobbing in Lisa's shoulder. Lisa was holding Medora and sobbing into her cousin's shoulder as well.

Though, I gotta say, Kyoya isn't doing so well either. In fact her was doing rather worse. Kyoya stood in his bathroom, looking at his reflection. Then he let out a yell as he punched his mirror. It shattered and fell down into the sink and counter, as well as Kyoya's blood dripped from his hand. He was shaking and then he fell to his knees and cried. _Dammit, Again! Again! She got hurt again! And we still couldn't save her! Dammit! _Kyoya thought.

"Dammit!" whispered Kyoya. "DAMMIT!"yelled Kyoya. He stayed in the bathroom for a while.

The doctor then stood up from the chair and said,"Well, she'll be fine an all, but she needs plenty of rest because she lost alot of blood. I'll leave this blood pouch here for her and I'll come back in a few days to check on her again." And the doctor left the room and house. The others stayed where they were and Kyoya just walked in, his hand wrpped in bandages.

"Hey what happened to your hand, Kyoya?" said Tamaki. Kyoya just stared at Yuki and said,"None of your damn business." Everyone else didn't mind because they already knew he liked, maybe even loved, Yuki. But Kyoya never admitted it to the others, her even himself. Nobody was sure if Yuki liked him back though.

Everyone stayed in silence until Yuki moved a bit. Everyone jumped and looked at her. Yuki groaned and turned her head towards everyone,"Hey guys." in a slow voice. Haruhi and Tyler just hugged her, being careful not to touch her back. Haruhi cried while Tyler muttered a thousand sorrys to her.

"There's no need to be sorry and Haruhi stop crying, you're going to make me fell worse then I already am." said Yuki as she slow pushed the two away from her and pushing herself up. Everyone rushed to her side as she tried to get up.

"Yuki! You shouldn't get up that quickly!" cried out Haruhi. Yuki just got up and leaned against the wall. She grinned and said," It's fine, I just feel dizzy that's all. Stop worrying. It's alright." By the time she was done talking, Haruhi, Honey and Medora threw themselves at Yuki and hugged her, or choking her.

"G-g-g-g-g-gu-u-u-u-y-y-y-s-s-s! Can't Breath! A-a-ahh!" said Yuki, gasping for air. The three let go quickly and blushed,"Sorry." Yuki just chuckled and said," I-i-it's okay."

Then Yuki just sat up like nothing ever happened. Haruhi panicked,"Yuki! Don't move around too much! You still need time to heal!" Yuki looked at her then the others and smiled,"It's alright. I heal faster then normal." The hosts and Haruhi had a questioned look.

Yuki sighed and said," Well, as you see, I can heal faster than normal because of an incident a long time ago. I won't tell you what exactly happened to me but lets just some of my medicines were switched with some type of drug and I had an accident. That's what happened." The hosts and Haruhi just stared at her.

Mira then broke the ice," Okay well, we should head to dinner." Then Mika came and said,"So lets get to the dinning room." The girls then said," Come on let's go." Haruhi sweatdropped and twitched. Those girls were just like the Hitchiins in everyway.

Takashi picked her up, much to Kyoya's annoyance, and they all headed to the dinning room. It was quiet to the dinning room and in the dinning room. No one really spoke or ate until Honey said to Haruhi," It sure looks yummy, lets dig in."

Then Haruhi started to take a crab leg and crack it, which made Tamaki flinch in fear as he watched Haruhi do that. Tyler was mentally glaring at Tamaki because he got to be next to Haruhi.

Later on the girls decided to eat. Everyone but the hosts and Mira and Mika. "This is really good. Good job on making this, Mori and Honey." said Lisa. Maybe it was Medora's imagination or Takashi was blushing because of Lisa. Medora just smiled at the thought of Lisa and Takashi and then continued to eat her crab.

"This crab is delicious...something like that." said Haruhi as she kept breaking the crab legs and throw it at the plate close to Tamaki, who was backing away in fear of how many crab legs she ate and the sound of the legs being cracked opened.

Moments passed and the stack of crab legs were almost past a foot tall. Tamaki stared at it and said,"Don't you think you're eating too much?" as she kept on cracking crab legs. The girls were doing their best not to laugh at the two, even Tyler and the other hosts were trying not to laugh.

"Hmm? I thought you weren't going to talk to me?" said Haruhi as she cracked open another crab leg. And his stupidity punched Tamaki right in his face. And that caused Yuki to laugh out loud along with Tyler. The two nearly fell out of their chairs but they supported each other.

"S-so not cute." said Tamaki. Haruhi was still eating while Tamaki and Honey-sempai looked at her with a weird look. Takashi, Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru were eatting their crab. Mika and Mira were still holding back their laughter while Medora and Lisa were eatting. Then there was a loud thud from the table.

Everyone looked at Tamkai, who was standing up with his hand on the table. "All right. I get it. You're not going to reflect upon what you did. That's it, I'm going to bed. Kyoya will you show me to my room?" said Tamaki and he left the dinning room. Kyoya then wipped his mouth with his napkin and excused himself from his seat.

Haruhi was about to crack open another crab leg but she stopped and looked it. Everyone looked at her.

"Maybe I _should_ learn some karate or something." Haruhi said. Tyler remembered what Tamaki said back at the beach. He frowned and thought _So that's where she got that idea._ He then looked up at her.

"Oh so then it is bothering you?" Hikaru and Kaoru said. "That's the direction your thoughts are going, isn't it?" said Mika.

"It's not we're going to stop you, or anything," said Mira. "but that's not what this is about, isn't it?" said Mira and Mika. Haruhi looked at them and the Hikaru and Kaoru as they said,

"To be honest, I wish you'd reconsider how you acted today,too." said Hikaru. "Why? Hikaru, I didn't make trouble for you guys, did I?" said Haruhi.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned to each other and shrugged with a look that said ' She doesn't get it'. "That isn't true Haru-chan." said Honey-sempai. Haruhi turned to him.

"You should tell everyone you're sorry,okay?" said Honey sempai with a cute smile at the end. "Understand? And tell Tama-chan that you're sorry for worrying him so much too." Haruhi just stared at Honey lik she finally knew what he ment.

"You were all worried about me?" said Haruhi. The girls, Tyler, Honey and Hikaru and Kaoru gave her a 'are you kidding me?' face. _Can you believe this girl?_ thought everyone but Mori.

"Ohhhh..." said Haruhi as she looked down to her lap. Tyler looked up at her with worry. Yuki saw this and in her mind she was smiling,_ He likes her and she likes him. They'll look good together if they tried to be alone together. He deserves a girl like Haruhi._ thought Yuki.

"I'm sorry." Then Haruhi was cuddled by Honey,Hitachiins,girls,and Tyler as Yuki,Mori, and Lisa stood behind them.

"Aww, what for, you little mut?" squealed the ones cuddling Haruhi. "You're so cute, we'll forgive you!" Then Haruhi turned blue.

"Hey, what's the matter?" said Hikaru as he was the first to notice this. "I don't feel so good." whined Haruhi. Then they began to freak out.

"You ate too much crab!" "Haru-chan! Be strong!" "Come over to the washroom! The washroom!" Then Haruhi was rushed into the nearest restroom without even knowing who's room it was.

Yuki was then shown to her room by Mori. They walked to her room in silence. Then Yuki decided to break the ice,

"Takashi-sempai," Mori turned to look at her. "You know you can just tell her." He just raised an eyebrow.

Yuki sighed and turned to Mori ,"Lisa, I can tell you like her." Mori blushed at what Yuki said. She just smiled at his reaction and turned to face forward.

"I'm not the only one. Medora-sempai, too. She agrees to you and Lisa. It's not everyday she agrees to have a stranger like her cousin, but she told me that when she saw you, she could picture you with her and maybe you two would be happy. I agreed. I know you like her and I know she likes you too."

Takashi said, "Really?" He was shocked. He liked Lisa since they first met but he wasn't sure if she liked him as he did her. He was happy to her from Yuki that Lisa likes him.

"Though, Lisa is a bit fragile now. So if your going to go get her, be gentle at first then be more of yourself as you two grow closer. Kay, Sempai?" Takashi smiled and said ,"Ah."

"I would say the same for you and Kyoya, Yuki." Takashi said. Yuki looked up at him, questioned. "What do you mean, sempai?"

"I know Kyoya likes you and you like Kyoya, so you should go and ask him out. He needs to relax a little more and let loss. I think your the one for him. All the hosts and Tyler agree to it." Takashi finished and Yuki just stared at him in surprise. Then she slowly smiled up at Takashi.

"Thanks Takashi-sempai. You should really do the same, but be gentle to her. She has a different past from all of us, even Tamaki and Kyoya. Well, thanks for showing me to my room. Goodnight." Yuki said. She opened the door and turned to him. Takashi just nodded and smiled.

Yuki walked inside her room and shut the door. _Maybe I should consider what he said. I'll ask him now._ Yuki thought. She opened her door and saw Takashi walking down the hall.

She ran up to him and asked ,"Hey, could you show me to Kyoya's room? I considered what you said and decided to do it." He looked down at her and nodded. In silence, the two walked down the hall to Kyoya's room.

They stood in front of Kyoya's room and Yuki put her hand slowly on the door nob. She turned it and opened the door. She was about to say something until she saw something that made tears well up in her eyes.

There he was Kyoya, with his shirt off, on his bed. But he wasn't alone. Infact, he was on top of Haruhi,who was still in her dress. When they heard the door open, they looked and turned to see Yuki with her hand on the door knob, eyes and mouth wide open in shock and Mori was right there, behind Yuki. His eyes were slightly widened.

Then Tamaki came in ," Kyoya, you think I can borrow some of you lotion? This sun burn is really-" He looked up to see Haruhi underneath a topless Kyoya. He grew mad and said ," You bastard!" Then he was hit in the face with lotion by Kyoya, who was putting on his shirt.

"Here you doop. Use as much as you want." Kyoya said. He then looked at Yuki, who was still in shock and shaking. He reached his hand out to her and opened his mouth, until Yuki let out a sob and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Kyoya just stood there with his hand in mid-air and mouth opened, but his eyes were wide opened.

"Yuki!" Takashi yelled and he ran after her. Kyoya then dropped his hand and closed his mouth. "What did I just do?" Kyoya said.

Tamaki turned to him, Kyoya's back was facing him, and said,"I think you just ruined your chance with her, Kyoya." Kyoya's eyes widened again. _She came to... ask if she wanted to go out? With me? _Kyoya thought. He looked at the ground and his eyes stayed widened. _What did I just do to her?_


	18. Tamaki's S&M to Haruhi

Chapter 18

Yuki POV

_O My God! I can't believe I fell for him! _I thought as she ran down the hall to her room. _Why did I have to fall for him, out of everyone, HIM! He's such a jerk!_

Once I reached my room, I opened my door and ran inside. I ran inside and fell onto my bed and cried my heart out. I didn't notice until a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled to a soft but hard chest. I didn't care who it was, I just cried and cried.

After a while, I ran out of tears so I looked up to see Takashi-sempai comforting me. He must've known I was looking at him because he looked down on me with a smile. I smiled too and laid down on my bed.

"Thanks Takashi-sempai." I said. He looked down on me with a confused look.

"What for, Yuki?" He said.

"Thank you for staying with me when I went to go visit Kyoya, and also staying with me when I ran out. So, thank you." I whispered. I was growing sleepy and my eyes slowly began to drop.

But before I closed my eyes, he smiled and said," Your welcome, Yuki." Then I went to sleep. A dreamless sleep.

Takashi POV

Once I saw her go to sleep, I decided to stay with her for a while longer.

When I looked down at her, she looked so inncocent and peacful. Why would Kyoya do this to her? There are plenty of things I still do not understand about the host club.

After a while, I put tucked Yuki under the blanket and closed the curtains. I took one last look at her and turned the light off and opened the door.

When I opened the door, I saw Kyoya. He looked like nothing ever happened back there.

"Mori-sempai, is Yuki there?" He asked. I nodded.

"May I see her?" I shook my head.

"You can't. She's sleeping, so you might want to talk to her in the morning." I said. I saw Kyoya have a disappointed look on his face.

"Oh, okay then. Well, good night." Then he started to walk back to his room. My eyes followed his figure until it disappeared within the darkness. I sighed then walked to my own room to go sleep.

Kyoya POV

_Damnit! I'm such an idiot!_ I thought. I still can't Yuki's face out of my mind.

Her eyes were filled with sadness, regret and tears. I feel so guilty for her to see that but it wasn't my fault, I had to teach Haruhi a lesson on what Tamaki said!

Damn,Damn,Damn. DAMN!

I walked to room to see everyone but Mori-sempai, walking down the hall. I walked up to them.

"Hey guys whats up?" I said. They looked at me and Hikaru said,

"We were heading down to the room we left Haruhi in. We just want to see if she's doing okay."

Well, I might as well go to since those two haven't seemed to left my room.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave-"

"The two of them alone?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. I turned to them and gave a fake smile.

"She's with our prince, Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong!" Actually, something will go wrong, it always does with Tamaki.

The twins knocked on the door and said,"Hey boss! We're coming in."

There was Haruhi with a blindfold on, well a towel, and some ear plugs. And there was Tamaki holding her by the shoulders. They were both sitting on the ground. Huh and he calls me the Bastard.

"With the blindfold on on, you won't be able to see anything. And the earplugs help muffle the sound." Tamaki said.

Haruhi smiled and said,"Wow! Yea you're right!"

"You nasty pervert!" Kaoru said. "What kind of forplay is that?" Mira asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the two with a look and Hunny sempai looked at them with a blank look. Mira and Mika had on a very mad looking face while Lisa sempai had on a dumbfounded face. Medora sempai had the same look as Hunny sempai. Ans as usual, I had on a straight face. But Tyler's was worse, it looked as if he wanted to kill Tamaki right now. I didn't have a problem with that.

"This isn't what it looks like. This isn't what it looks like!" Tamaki yelled out the last part. Sheesh, we heard you the first time Baka.

Normal POV

It was morning already. Everyone was up and ready.

Haruhi was back into her boys clothes, to Tyler's disappointment. Tyler was dressed in jeans with tears on the knees, a plain black shirt and wore flip flops. Medora was wearing shorts, a blue tank top with a pink bunny on it and sandals. Lisa had on a black tank top and shorts that stopped at her knees, and flip flops. Mika and Mira had the same strapless dress but Mika was pink and Mira's was red along with matching black sandals. Yuki had on a blue dress that stopped at her knees and black sandals.

Everyone seemed notice Yuki was avoiding Kyoya. They noticed that when Kyoya tried help Yuki with her suitcase.

"Yuki, why don't give me your suitcase? It must be a little heavy." Kyoya said. Yuki looked at him but then turned away and walked towards the limo.

Kyoya's face dropped into a frown. Yuki is now giving him the silent trement and the cold shoulder. Kyoya sighed and moved into the limo.

"Be careful Haruhi." Hikaru said while he, Kaoru, Mika and Mira gave Tamaki a stoic face. "I never would've pegged the boss to be and S&M pervert." Kaoru said. Mika and Mira just nodded and the two pairs of twins and the rest packed themselves into their limos.

Tamaki was still at the door. "I told it wasn't like that! Not at all!" he yelled.

"Sure. I still can't believe that I let you do that to me. Now I know what S&M is." Haruhi said as she rolled up her window.

"It was nothing like that!" Tamaki yelled. But yet, he was still not heard and ignored.

"Okay, driver let's go." Yuki and Kyoya said to their drivers. Then both of the limos drove away, leaving Tamaki still at the door, fumming.

"Hey! Wait Up! Hey, don't leave me!" Tamaki yelled as he ran after the limos.

"Quick! Drive Faster! Somethings following us!" Both pair of twins said to their limo driver. The drivers obliged and drove away faster leaving Tamaki still run but faster to the limos.

**I like to put Takashi's POV as a brotherly thing to Yuki. Well I hope ya like**


End file.
